Good Guy
by HannaNick09
Summary: UPDATE Chapter! Tao ditinggal selama beberapa hari oleh Kris, dan selama Kris tidak ada sebuah organisasi bernama Luna bergerak atas nama keluarga Tan. Chapter 8: Come on 'Tan', KrisTao, HanChul, KyuMin, YunJae, HunHan, Sibum dan Zhoury. YAOI, M-Preg, Crime RnR
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Title: Good Guy**

**Chapter: 1 of ?**

**Author: HannaNick**

**Main cast:**

**Tao as Hwang Zi Tao**

** ~Kris as ?**

** ~? Seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Warning:YAOI, ****BL, BoyxBoy, ****TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Pairing: KrisxTao, ?**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: ****Drama****, dan silahkan anda tentukan sendiri**

**Disclaimer: This is EXO couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and EXO**

**Summary: ****Tao dulu adalah murid yang paling nomor satu disekolahnya sebelum anak baru bernama Kris datang dan mengacaukan semuanya.**

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Tao, terlihat frustasi?" tanya seorang Namja manis kepada Namja berkantung mata seperti Panda dan berbadan tinggi bernama Tao

"Ani, Aku hanya kesal saja pada Namja baru itu" ujar Tao dengan wajah kusut seimbang dengan gaya rambutnya saat ini, Tao kini berada di Dalam kelasnya yang dalam keadaan sepi karena beberapa menit yang lalu bel Istirahat berbunyi. Namja manis yang bernama Luhan itu hanya menghela nafas dan mengelus surai rambut Tao, "Memangnya apa yang ia perbuat kepadamu?" tanya Luhan pada Tao

"Dia menggambil seluruh perhatian pada Songsaenim, Luhannie Hyung" ujar Tao dengan agak keras, kini Luhan terlihat menghela nafas berat menghadapi Tao yang sedang Bad mood tingkat Dewa

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita mengikuti pesta di Sekolah, rumayan untuk refreshing lho" ujar luhan sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya, ia sedang menawari Tao untuk bersenang senang

"Aku malas Hyung, kau saja yang pergi" jawab Tao seadanya sambil bersiap ke Kantin mengikuti seluruh penghuni sekolah yang ingin mengisi perutnya dengan sesuatu

"Ayolah Tao-ie, kau tau kalau saat ini Aku ada masalah dengan Sehunnie yang ganjennya gak ketulungan jadi kumohon temani Aku ne..." Luhan mendekatkan kedua tanganya di dada dengan pose memohon kepada Tao

"...hufff...baiklah, aku tunggu nanti malam jam 7.00 jangan lebih boleh kurang" setelah menghela nafas mereka langsung pergi menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut yang kosong karena mendengarkan penjelasan para Songsaenim yang tak jelas

mereka berdua adalah salah satu dari ratusan siswa Myeong Hoon Senior High School, sebuah Sekolah yang berada ditengah hiruk pikuk kota Seoul dengan Sistem Go Green. Setiap bulannya Sekolah itu selalu mengadakan berbagai acara baik itu hari Nasional maupun hari Perayaan, dan kebetulan nanti malam akan ada acara Club party dimana setiap siswa diperbolehkan melepaskan seluruh beban diotaknya dan merasakan kebebasan untuk saat ini.

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"Kenapa wajahmu masih murung saja, Ayo minum" saat ini mereka sedang Party di sebuah Club bernama Exotic Club, seluruh Siswa terlihat menari gila gilaan dan ada juga yang tenang sambil menikmati sesuatu yang ada digelasnya sama seperti Tao yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati segelas Wiskinya sembari mengobrol dengan Luhan, Kakak kelasnya dan ada juga yang sedang 'this' and 'that' well...kau pasti tau apa maksudku.

"Kau diam saja Tao, ada apa?" tanya Luhan yang sedari tadi melihat ekspresi Tao yang dari tadi tidak berubah, masih SURAM berbeda dengan keadaan sekitar yang mulai panas dengan adegan bercumbu antara Namja dan Namja, Yeah...boy Love. Terbawa dengan suasana hati Tao yang suram tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun berlari kearahnya dan menarik tangannya, Luhan yang merasa ditarik mendonggakkan wajahnya hingga terlihat Namja tampan bernama Oh Sehun sedang memandanginya Lekat lekat seolah ingin memberi penjelasan

"Luhannie...kumohon denganrkan penjelasanku, dia itu..."

"...pacar barumu" Sehun menggeleng

"...dia Noonaku Luhannie sudah berapa kami kubilang, dia baru pulang dari Italia lalu memintaku untuk berkeliling Seoul kalau kau tidak percaya ayo ikut aku!" Sehun menarik luhan pergi dan meninggalkan Tao menatap kepergian Luhan dan pacar dari Luhan, Si Sehun keparat tukang selingkuh sudah bukan masalah besar jika Sehun sering kepergok berduaan dengan banyak Yeoja, yeah...Sehun anak dari pemilik sekolah tempat mereka menimba ilmu

Ditempat lagi seorang Namja dengan hidung mancung, rambut emas bad boy dan tinggi semapai sedang menikmati segelas kecil Wiski dipojok keramaian aktivitas laknat, Namja tenang ini hanya menikmati suasana yang terkesan berbumbu adegan dilarang dibawah umur mulai dari Dance Floornya dan suatu akhivitas yang berada dipojokkan disertai bunyi yang bagi orang yang terbiasa membuatmu merinding. Namja itu adalah murid baru di Myeong Hoon dan baru beberapa minggu mengikuti pembelajaran disekolah tersebut.

Ia langsung menggalihkan pemandangannya setelah mendati ponselnya berbunyi, dengan enggan ia akhirya menjawab panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya dan senyum tipis timbul di bibir pucat Namja tersebut tak lupa tanganya yang diam kini mengangkat gelas berisi Whisi dalam seteguk dan terus saja begitu hingga mabuk berat. Yeah... mungkin dia sedang bahagia,

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Sepasang Namja sedang tertidur nyenyak dengan selembar selimut tipis menutupi tubuh mereka yang tak terbalut benang sehelai pun, matahari yang tertidur saat malam kini mulai bangun dan memperlihatkan sinarnya yang terik disertai kicauan burung burung kecil yang sedang sibuk mencari makan bersama induknya. Perlahan, Namja yang berada dipelukan sang Namja membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan dan menggumpulkan sisa nyawanya yang entah berantah berada dimana, memperjelas penglihatan dengan berkedip beberapa kali dan bangun dari tidurnya.

Tao, nama dari sang Namja yang saat ini terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap sekitar yang terasa asing, kamar yang asing yang dipenuhi sebuah ranjang dan meja kecil serta sebuah pelukan hangat...**WAIT**! pelukkan hangat, entah kenapa sebuah tangan kokoh itu terasa dikulitnya tanpa halangan bagai ia tak menggunakan pakaian,

Tao meraba tubuhnya mulai dari atasan sampai bawahan dan statusnya kini **REAL NAKED **dengan sebuah tangan diatas perutnya melingkar memberikan rasa hangat dan aman, Tao mengonggak keatas dimana sebuah wajah terlihat tenang dengan bibir sexy yang pucat, hidung mancung dan mimik yang tenang tapi tunggu...

"HWAAAAA!PANDA, UMMAMU SUDAH TIDAK PERAWAN LAGI hiks, hiks...TT^TT..." Tao langsung menangis sejadinya tanpa sadar Kris yang merasa tidurnya terganggu akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap seseorang yang menganggu tidurnya yang nyaman ini, terlihat wajah Namja yang sedang menangis sesegukkan. Kris mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan merasakan selimutnya jatuh hingga terlihat dada bidang nan lebar dan juga perut rata namun terlihat lekukan lekukan berbentuk kotak yang terlihat sexy, baik Tao dan Kris saling menatap satu sama lain dan

**.**

"**TAO!?"**

**.**

"**BAJINGAN!"**

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Pagi buta Tao merasa perutnya seperti diaduk padahal perutnya belum diisi apa apa, setelah bangun tidur Tao merasa mual dan langsung pergi ke toilet dan mengeluarkan air liur yang asam, sudah satu dua minggu moment paling bersejarah seumur hidupnya melakukan 'itu' dengan Namja dan parahnya Namja itu saingan Tao disekolahnya. Nasib sungguh ingin membuat hidupnya buruk dalam sekali memasuki lubang. Sial...

Walaupun dalam keadaan tidak fit, Tao tetap saja pergi ke Sekolah dan menuntut Ilmu. Keadaan Sekolah masih sepi, murid yang masuk masih bisa dihitung dengan jari, Tao memeluk tubuhnya yang dilapisi jaket untuk menghidari hawa dinginnya pagi menguasai tubuhnya, Tao berangkat jam 6.30 sedangkan pelajaran dimulai jam 7.30 masih ada satu jam lagi untuk belajar dan mengalahkan Namja bernama Kris tersebut.

Baru saja ingin ke Kelas tiba tiba saja perut Tao terasa aneh lagi, dengan segera Ia langsung pergi Toilet dan mengeluarkan unek uneknya yang membuat perutnya mual, Tao segera duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya sambil menggerang frustasi "Ada apa denganku?" gumamnya sambil mengacak acak rambut hitam kelamnya

"...Hufttt..."

.

.

.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung pun Tao tak bisa menyerap pelajara yang para Songsaenim terangkan, wajahnya yang makin lama makin pucat tak jauh dengan bibir Peachnya yang terlihat merah pucat namun masih menggoda. Songsaenim yang saat itu tak sengaja melewati meja Tao menyadari keadaan murid tersayangnya dan menyuruhnya istirahat di Ruang kesehatan, dengan berat hati akhirnya Tao mengangguk dan tidur hingga keadaanya membaik

"Aigooo! Tao kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit? Disebelah sini? Disebelah sini atau disini? Katakan padaku Tao?"

"Aku baik baik saja Luhannie Hyung, hanya lelah"

Luhan yang ternyata juga berada Ruang kesehatan langsung memborong pertanyaan kepada Tao dan ditanggapi dengan seperlunya dari Tao yang memang sedang tidak Mood melakukan apapun termasuk menggobrol dengan sikap Posessif dari Luhan yang bagai Hyung baginya. Luhan langsung mengambil Teh diatas meja yang sudah ia siapkan dan memberikannya kepada Tao yang langsung meneguk teh tersebut sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap Tao menunggu perintah dari Tao

"Hyung..." Ucap tao dengan lesu tak bertenaga

"Ne Tao-ie, apa yang kau butuhkan Tao? Luhannie ini akan menyediakannya untukmu!" ucap Luhan sembari menepuk dadanya dengan bangga seperti seorang prajurit yang mendapat kepercayaan radi raja sedangkan Tao tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan, dirinya hanya terbaring diatas kasur hangat,

"Hyung-ie..." rengekan Tao terdengar lirih namun tetap saja ada unsur unsur merajuk, Luhan mendekati Tao dan menahan wajahnya,

"Cepat katakan atau sepatu Sehun yang bulan kemarin belum dicuci itu melayang kewajahmu dan sampai kelambung mengerti" Tao langsung menganguk, jarang jarang Luhan terlihat sangar yeah...walaupun wajahnya juga sangar,

"Luhannie Hyung, Tao mau Ice Cream rasa Panda"

"O_O', Yakkkk! Berfikirlah secara Realistis Tao, mana ada Ice Cream rasa Panda yang ada juga rasa Coklat, Vanilla, Strawberry" dituruti permintaanya Tao malah minta yang aneh aneh membuat Luhan bersungut lain dengan Tao menatap Luhan tatapan innocent...oh...seorang Xi Luhan tak tahan dengan tatapan itu, sungguh diriku tak tahan untuk mempotretnya. Sepertinya nasib indah sedang tidak berpihak padamu sabar ya...XDDD

"Luhannieeeeeee, pokoknya aku mau Ice Cream rasa Panda! Pokoknya panda! PANDA SEKARANG JUGA!" Tao langsung melempar seluruh benda yang ada disekitarnya kearah Luhan yang beruntung masih bisa menghidar dari lemparan maut Tao, seperti orang kesurupan Tao terus saja merajuk diatas kasur sambil meminta sesuatu yang rasa panda

"Baiklah baiklah, akan aku carikan tunggu disini" akhirnya Luhan mengalah dan keluar dari ruang Kesehatan tersebut lalu mulai mencari Ice Cream yang keberadaanya perlu dipertanyakan

"...Bocah itu seperti Noonaku yang sedang hamil, permintaanya aneh" Tao tertegun mendengar umpatan Luhan yang tadi Luhan ucapkan dibelakangnya, apa benar ini hamil...tapi, dia Namja. Aku benar Namja kan?, Namja tulen kan? Benar Namja? Jangan bilang kalau ia M-Preg! Kumohon...

TIDAK MUNGKIN!

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"Tao-ieeee, Spadaaaa Jja ini Ice Cream rasa Panda" Luhan telah kembali dengan se Cup Ice Cream dengan warna hitam-putih bergambar Panda, yeah...setidaknya ia telah berusaha mengkreasikannya dengan Sehun, ngomong ngomong soal Sehun akhirnya terbuka juga titik terang dari kasusnya dan yeah...Luhan mengakui kalau apa yang Sehun bilang adalah benar, Yeoja yang pernah Luhan lihat bersama Sehun adalah Noona-nya Sehun. Luhan segera mendekati Tao yang berada diatas Kasur dan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Tao,

"TAO-IEEEE, Waeyo? Ada yang nakal padamu? Siapa namanya biar kuhajar habis habisan" tetes air mata keluar dari mata indah Tao, Tao terus saja menangis sesegukkan dan bahkan makin keras yang membuat Luhan kelabakkan sendiri

"HWAAAAA hiks...hiks...Hyung hiks, hiks Tao...Hyung"

"Wae Tao, ada apa?" tanya Luhan dan tidak dijawab oleh Tao yang masih menangis, Tao langsung berlari dan memeluk Luhan yang makin membuat Luhan heran dengan keadaan Tao yang makin aneh saja kelakuannya

"Hyung..." Luhan hanya bergeridik melihat tatapan Innocent, setelah menghela nafas akhirnya Luhan mengangguk

"Luhannie Hyung...be-belikan Tao-ie ehm te-test pack"

"MWOOOOO?!"

.

.

"Luhannie Hyung sebelum pergi berikan Ice Creamnya" Luhan yang sebelumnya sudah keluar kembali ke Ruang kesehatan dan memberikan Ice Creamnya kepada Tao lalu kembali mencari sesuatu dalam rangka 'Tao-ie dalam status aneh'

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Tao kini terdiam di Toilet dengan wajah kusut yang tidak bisa diindentifikasikan bagaimana kegundahan hatinya saat ini, keadaaan Tao sejak tadi tidak membaik yang ada malah makin memburuk apalagi saat Luhan datang dan membawakan sebuah benda yang mirip pensil, Tao langsung menggambilnya dari tangan Luhan dan kembali masuk ke Toiet dengan beradu pendapat dengan batinnya

"coba saja lalu selesai" ucap Tao yang disertai hembusan nafas berat tak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata kata, Tao langsung menampung air Seninya dan mencelupkan sisi batang tersebut dan menunggu hasilnya

"keterangan jika ada satu garis merah berarti anda Negatif namun jika ada dua garis yang keluar maka anda dinyatakan Positif" Tao membaca isi kotak yang diterdapat tulisannya walaupun ukuran tulisan itu kecil,

"kalau garisnya tinga berarti punya Anak kembar, kalau ada garis empat punya Anak kembar tiga, Huahhh...kalau ada garis sepuluh berarti punya anak sembilan ya...mirip kucing yang Anaknya banyak" gumam Tao, yeah...sepertinya dia sedang berkhayal yang tidak masuk akal

'bukan begitu juga Tao-ie" gumam Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Tao yang baginya ucapan orang idiot, tidak masuk akal

setelah beberapa menit cukup Tao akhirnya menggambil benda berukuran pensil itu dan mencocokkannya dengan keterangan yang ada dikotak tersebut

"Panda...hiks, hiks..."

"Tao-ie ada apa? Jangan bilang kalau testpacknya mau kau makan?"

Luhan yang mendengar tangisan lagi akhirnya menggedor gedor pintu Toilet hingga terbuka dan terlihatlah Tao dan kantung matanya yang membesar tak lupa tetesan air mata yang jatuh namun bukan itu yang menjadi permasalahan melainkan testpack yang berada ditangan Tao, Luhan langsung menggambilnya dan menatap tampilan garisnya

"AIGOOOOOO!BABY TAO-IE!?"

AND

OR

TBC

I DON'T KNOW


	2. Chapter 2: Kris is Daddy

**Title: Good Guy**

**Chapter: 2 of ?**

**Author: HannaNick****09**

**Main cast:**

**Tao as Hwang Zi Tao**

** ~Kris as ?**

** ~? Seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Warning:YAOI, ****BL, BoyxBoy, ****TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Pairing: KrisxTao, ?**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: ****Drama****, dan silahkan anda tentukan sendiri**

**Disclaimer: This is EXO couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and EXO**

**Summary: ****Tao dulu adalah murid yang paling nomor satu disekolahnya sebelum anak baru bernama Kris datang dan mengacaukan semuanya.**

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Good Guy Chapter 2**

/|\

/o|o\

.

.

.

"AIGOOOOOO!BABY TAO-IE!?" Tao masih menangis menghiraukan Luhan yang menatapnya horor, mengambil benda berbentuk pencil itu dan meletakkannya digenggaman Tao lalu menggelus surai rambut Tao yang lembut itu, menggecup dahi Tao memberikan ketenangan kedalam jiwa Tao yang sedang kacau

"...Tao..." panggil Luhan lirih namun Tao tetap saja menggabaikan panggilan Luhan yang saat itu belum siap menjelaskan apa apa, dirinya terlanjur jatuh disaat saat seperti ini

"Hiks...hiks...bagaimana ini Luhannie hyung aku...aku..." Luhan hanya bisa menepuk punggung Tao pelan untuk meredakan hati Tao setidaknya ia bisa menenangkan Tao sementara

"Stt...tenanglah, tenang semuannya akan baik baik saja tenanglah Tao-ie" ucap Luhan sambil terus menghapus air mata yang terus saja keluar dari mata indah Tao, setiap tetes air mata Tao membuat hati Luhan seolah remuk melihat Namja yang dianggap Dongsaengnya itu menangis sendu

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG KALAU SEPERTI INI HYUNG! Hiks, hiks..." Luhan hanya tersenyum perih saat memandang wajah Tao yang basah karena air mata, susasana hati Tao sedang kacau

"Siapa Tao, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Luhan

"..."

"Siapa Tao, dia harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya padamu"

"A-aku takut hyung..."

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku takut Appanya tidak mau menerimanya"

"Tenanglah..."

"Shhh...uljimma Tao, kita tenangkan dirimu dulu" Luhan menarik tangan Tao dan mereka langsung pergi dari kamar Kesehatan lalu pergi keatas bangunan sekolah yang berada dilantai paling atas tempat menyegarkankan diri dengan angin yang berhembus kencang, Tao hanya bisa mengikuti Luhan dengan hati yang terlihat mati, terlampau mati malahan dirinya bahkan rasanya sudah tidak kuat berdiri diatas bumi ini lagi rasanya.

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Kris sedang menikmati tempat baru yang menurutnya nyaman untuk bersantai ditengah hiruk pikuk kegiatan pembelajaran, anak pindahan ini baru beberapa minggu masuk dan sekarang sudah berani untuk membolos. Kris masih asik menatap ponsel miliknya sambil menggulas senyum. Menutup matanya sambil menikmati sepoi angin yang berlalu hingga rambutnya terbawa arah angin tersebut. Berdiri tegap dan memegang ujung tiang yang berada disetiap sisi dan merasakan kebebasan. Sebuah bunyi yang berasal dari pintu membuat Kris meneggok siapa yang ikut melakukan program membolos seperti dirinya

Kris menatap Tao yang berada didalam perlindungan seorang Namja yang memang tidak dikenalnya, entah kenapa Kris merasa ada yang aneh dengan Tao saat melihat mata dan hidungnya yang merah seperti habis menangis. Kris teringat dengan malam yang menggairahkannya dikamar yang disiapkan setiap Club bersama Tao yang sejujurnya Kris sendiri tidak ingat apa yang ia lakukan pada Tao hingga paginya mereka tidak memakai pakaian sehelai pun seperti bayi yang baru lahir dengan bau sperma yang mengguak diseluruh bagian kamar, menggelikan.

Kris, Tao dan Luhan hanya berusaha mententramkan diri mereka dengan angin yang teru saja menyejukkan diri terdiam dengan pemikiran masing masing yang setelahnya sebuah tamparan menggenai pipi kanan Kris hingga membekas merah.

"Tao, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bajingan! Belum puas kau mengambil perhatian mereka...sekarang kau merusak hidupku"

"Apa maksudmu Tao? jangan bilang kalau dia-..."

"Ya! Bajingan ini yang menghamiliku! Dasar bajingan tidak cukupkan dengan yang kau milikki selama ini sampai sampai kau juga menghancurkan yang aku milikki!"

"Sabarlah Tao, kau sedang hamil..."

Kris masih terdiam tak bergerak sedikit pun namun tetap saja sepasang telinganya tidak tuli, dirinya dengan jelas mendengar umpatan umpatan tentang dirinya...sudah seharusnya Tao marah kepada dirinya, Kris terus terdiam sambil menatap datar pemandangan yang berada didepannya. Berusaha mencari jalan keluar melalui pikiran yang jernih, Kris sendiri tidak menyangka teman sekelasnya yang selalu memanggilnya 'Bajingan' sampai bisa hamil, anaknya pula. Menghela nafas, membuang pikiran buruknya tentang Tao.

Tao bukan player, bukan juga sex slave yang ia tau dari teman temannya Tao adalah sesosok Namja periang, yang benci dikalahkan dan rapuh bagi kalian yang mengenal Tao lebih dalam dan info itu ia dapatkan dari teman sekelasnya. Kris masih saja menatap datar sambil berfikir didalam pikirannya sendiri.

Dirinya baru saja masuk sekolah dan belum memberikan image yang bagus, sekarang dirinya harus bertanggung jawab dengan janin yang berada didalam perut Tao sulit dipercaya namun itu yang kedua telinganya terima, dalam pikirannya Kris berfikir secara jauh apakah dirinya harus menyuruh Tao aborsi ck, dirinya tidak seegois itu untuk menyuruh Tao memusnahkan nyawa yang tak bersalah. Kisah dirinya mulai rumit, dan mengesankan...ck,

"Pulang sekolah ikutlah bersamaku" Kris berjalan tenang meninggalkan Tao dan Luhan dalam keadaan datar, dengan keheningan derap langkah Kris sampai sampai terdengar disepasang telinga masing masing hingga keberadaan Kris telah menghilang seolah tertelan. Menyedihkan bukan, apalagi awan yang terlihat berwarna abu abu mendukung suasana kacau Tao seolah mengejek Tao, Tao sendiri entah bisa bertahan atau tidak dengan keadaan ini.

"Umma yang ada disurga...hiks...hiks...tolong Tao..." tetesan air mata yang diikuti dengan air yang turun dari langit, anugrah...entahlah, bencana...aku tidak tahu. Luhan yang keadaan basah kuyup terkena air hujan sama keadaanya dengan Tao. Tao yang rapuh setelah ditinggal sang Umma yang satu satunya selalu ada untuk dirinya saat lampau, yang sekarang tinggal kenangan. Kini Tao kembali diberatkan dengan dirinya yang hamil yang bahkan belum pernah Luhan andaikan, Luhan hanya bisa berharap pada Kris untuk tidak menyia nyiakan Tao kecilnya.

"Tao, ayo bangun dan keringkan tubuhmu" Tao berdiri dari posisi terjatuhnya, dan menerima uluran tangan Luhan. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir dengan punggung tangannya dan membawa tubuh Tao yang mulai kedinginan keluar dari tempat terbuka ini.

"Luhannie hyung..."

"Ya...ada apa Tao?"

"Apa Namja berengsek itu...akan bertanggung jawab" Luhan membisu, tak bisa menggatakan Ya dan Tidak yang tahu itu hanya Tuhan dan Namja pirang itu

"Luhannie hyung..."

"Tenang saja Tao, kalau dia tidak mau aku akan membantumu melewati segala rintangan"

"Thanks Luhannie hyung,"

'bolehkan diriku berharap Tao tidak terjatuh...lagi' batin Luhan berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin sekali mengalir

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

**Bisakah aku...**

**Bisakah aku melindunginya,**

**Bisakah aku...bisakah aku, mampukah diriku...**

**Bisa atau tidak, kuharap tuhan segera berikan petunjuk...**

**Hanya kau yang tahu yang seharusnya seperti apa...**

**Tapi, bisakah aku berharap... aku melindunginya dengan pelukan hangat**

**Melindunginya dari berbagai yang menyakitkan...**

**Mampukah dirinya tahan denganku yang tak punya apa apa ini,**

**Dengan dirinya yang menyedihkan,**

Kris menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding lorong sekolah sambil mendengarkan sebuah lagu melalui headsetnya, dirinya yang kacau saat ini hanya bisa diam dan diam seolah tak ada jalan yang sebenarnya tuhan berikan seribu jalan yang salah satu bisa dipilihnya sebelum terlambat.

Sebuah lagu yang mengalur didalam headset tidak bisa masuk keadalam relung hatinya, dirinya bahkan tidak sadar menghubungi Appanya yang mungkin masih dalam kurungan sang Umma.

"Hai, ada apa Kris?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Appa"

"Bagaimana kabarmu disana, apa dapat teman yang baik disana?"

"Kabarku baik baik saja, Appa..."

"Hmm...ada apa Kris, kau ada masalah coba kau ceritakan padaku mungkin aku bisa membantumu"

"Appa..."

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Aku melakukan kesalahan, membuatnya masuk kedalam jurang yang terlalu dalam"

"Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"

"Aku menghamili seseorang"

"..."

"Aku harus apa, aku saat ini rapuh dia juga begitu mungkin lebih dariku, aku tak tahu harus apa"

"Mudah saja, jawabannya hanya satu Kris...kau harus tanggung jawab"

"Apa itu memakan banyak waktu?"

"Itulah kelemahanmu Kris, kau selalu mencari jalan yang terbaik terlalu lama...nantinya dia akan salah mengartikan dirimu nantinya dia akan menganggap dirimu menggabaikannya"

"Lalu harus bagaimana?"

"Sama seperti pertama kali kau mencobanya pertamanya mungkin akan sulit menyesuaikan, nantinya dirimu akan terbiasa"

"Begitu..."

"Ini terdengar sulit bagimu, tapi nanti akan terasa mudah dan menyenangkan...memiliki keluarga yang bahagia"

"Kau tidak memarahiku?"

"Hufttt...marah pun tak akan menggubah sesuatu, waktu tidak berjalan mundur"

"Ck...kau bisa saja membuat lelucon garing, kau sedang dimana?"

"Dirumah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku butuh BB karet ukuran 4.5 buatan Rusia"

"Disini aku punya stok sebulan, kau mau ambil sekarang?"

"Tidak, aku tidak punya waktu mungkin kalau sempat aku akan ambil"

"Jangan mengambilnya seperti maling, mengambilnya saat malam hari dan mengacaukan semua Security rumah dan merusak program buatan Zhoumi hanya akan membuatnya murka"

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan, melihat wajahnya yang seperti setan menderita"

"Itu bagimu, tidak bagi kami seperti melihat ajal mendekat"

"Dia masih terpuruk?"

"Ya, dia masih terbayang bayang seekor koala bernama Hendry yang bisa membuatnya mastubrasi,"

"Ganti topik, dimana?"

"Di Jepang, tepatnya di Hokaido bayarannya 500 USD, kau mau menerimanya?"

"Ck, itu terlalu berbahaya. Siapa dia?"

"Namanya Hiroto Kaida, umur 31 golongan darah A tinggi 179 berat 76 Kg"

"Tidak ada yang 100 USD, saat ini aku butuh uang"

"Untuk siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu, sampai jumpa"

Kris langsung mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan sang Appa, menghela nafas berat dan berjalan melewati lorong sekolah sambil menunggu Bel pulang berbunyi. Setidaknya mengobrol tadi bisa melepakan sedikit beban dikepalanya.

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"Ck, Bajingan ini ingkar dengan janjinya" guman Tao saat mendapati dirinya tidak menemukan Kris, dirinya sudah mencari keberadaan Kris setelah bel sekolah diseluruh bagian sekolah. Tao sudah lelah berjalan tak tahu arah hingga akhirnya ia pulang sendiri dengan suasana sekolah yang sudah sepi, hanya dirinya yang belum pulang hingga akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan untuk pulang.

"Hei Tao, tunggu aku" Tao menoleh kebelakang dan terlihat Kris sedang berjalan mensejajarkan langkahnya sama dengan Tao.

"Ayo!" Kris menarik tangan Tao sambil tersenyum manis,

"Heh, Bajingan berhenti menarik tanganku!"

"Ok, sudah aku lepaskan jadi ayo kita pergi kerumahmu"

"Apa maksudmu bajingan?"

"Ayo cepat, bisnya sudah datang"

"Yakk..., yakk... kau belum menjelaskan apa apa padaku yakkk..."

Kris yang sebelumnya menarik tangan Tao akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya ditangan Tao setelah mereka sampai di Halte bus dan menunggunya dengan mengajak Tao mercengkrama dan setelahnya mereka bersiap menaikki bus yang baru saja datang lalu menaikkinya bersama Tao. setelah masuk kedalam bus, Kris dan Tao mulai mencari bangku untuk duduk yang mungkin susah akan didapat karena saat itu pekerja kantoran juga sudah memasuki fase pulang kerja. Setelah mendapati sebuah bangku kosong dengan disampingnya terdapat seorang Nenek yang sedang menatap pemandangan melalui kaca jendela, akhirnya Kris duduk dan menyamankan posisinya

"Sepertinya hujan akan turun lagi," Gumam Kris saat melihat awan yang memenuhi langit dengan warnanya abu abu gelap, mendengar sebuah suara Nenek itu menenggok kearah Kris dan tersenyum

"Sepertinya begitu, awan itu seperti perumpamaan hati manusia yang sedang kacau" kekeh Nenek itu, Kris hanya memandang Nenek itu sejenak dan tersenyum tipis

"Benar, seperti hati seseorang yang saat ini kacau dan rasanya ingin melampiaskannya pada pembuat masalah itu" dari jauh Kris bisa melihat tubuh Tao yang rasanya tertelah dikerumunan orang orang yang berdiri karena tidak mendapati bangku. Kris bisa melihat Tao yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan sekitar dengan suasana yang bersedak desakan seperti ini, Kris menghela nafas dan menarik tangan Tao yang tidak jauh dari posisinya duduk. Kris bisa melihat Tao menatapnya tak bersahabat dan Kris hanya bisa mengabaikan tatapan Tao

"Duduklah disini, biar aku yang berdiri"

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu, tuan bajingan"

"...Huftt...duduklah disini atau barangmu akan diambil oleh Namja yang berjarak lima blok arah timur darimu"

Tao hanya menanggapi ucapan Kris sebagai angin berlalu, menggabaikan ucapan bijak Kris. Kris diam diam menatap Namja berpakaian normal yang berada didekat Tao. Walaupun berpakaian normal bisa saja dia seorang pencuri, ditempat sempit seperti ini bagi mereka adalah peluang untuk mendapatkan hasil jarahan, apalagi dalam diamnya Kris bisa melihat sebuah pisau tersebunyi dibalik jaketnya. Tao terlalu tidak bisa mengantisipasi didaerah rawan seperti ini, dengan mata yang lihai Kris bisa melihat Namja itu bergerak entah siapa targetnya dirinya hanya tak mau Tao salah satu korbannya.

Namja itu terus saja berjalan mendekat kearah mereka dan tatapannya terus saja kearah Tao, dan Kris hanya bisa berdecih tanpa buang waktu Kris berdiri dan menarik tangan Tao untuk duduk dikursi umun ini. Namja yang tadinya menjadikan Tao targentnya kini berganti menjadi Kris-lah karena tepat didepan Namja itu telah berganti dengan Kris dedepannya. Namja itu tanpa buang waktu langsung menodongkan pisaunya dileher Kris dan membuat aura tercekat disekitarnya karena ulah sang Namja itu, Kris hanya menampilkan wajah datar, dengan instingnya yang mencari jalan keluar terbaik tanpa korban.

"Berikan uangmu, atau nyawamu melayang"

Entah karena jarak pisau yang jauh dari lehernya Kris bisa mengambil tindakan dengan membenturkan kepala bagian belakangnya kearah wajah perampok, dan tangan kananya langsung menahan tangan yang sama dengan sebuah pisau digenggamannya. Memutar tangan perampok hingga tangan itu berada dibalik punggungnya, para pengguna bis itu berusaha mencari aman dengan menjauhi wilayah tersebut hingga ada jarak yang cukup untuk Kris menslide perampok itu dengan kakinya yang panjang hingga terjatuh terlentang dibawah. Melepas dasinya dengan cepat menggunakan satu tangannya dan mengikatnya dikedua tangan perampok itu sebagai pengganti gembok lalu melepas pisau yang berada ditangannya.

"Bisa tolong menghubungi pos polisi terdekat" ditengah keheningan yang berasal dari dalam bus itu, ucapan Kris meminta dari salah satu dari orang disana untuk menghubungi polisi untuk segera membekap perampok yang berani beraninya memanfaatkan saat saat seperti ini.

"Sudah kuhubungi, tinggal menunggu bis ini berhenti di Pemberhentian terdekat"

"Terima kasih, Noona"

AND

OR

TBC

I DON'T KNOW

^o^~~! Ini adalah judul baru Fanfiction saya lho...hohoho~~~. Mpreg pertama dengan cast Tao dan Kris, yang mungkin agak aneh untuk kalian semua. Disini adalah alur mulai dari pagi sampai siang. Ada yang khusus dari fanfiction saya yang ini karena ada sebuah rahasia yang Tao tidak tahu tengan keluarga Kris itu. Ini merupakan bagian dari sequel saya.

Saya harap anda berkenan untuk melanjukan review kalian semua bagi yang sudah baca chapter pertama dan bagi kalian yang belum silahkan Review dari chapter pertama baru yang Chapter kedua. Saya sudah menggetik untuk Chapter keempat dan itu akan saya simpan terlebih dahulu sembari menunggu Review kalian.

Ok, saya harap kalian suka dengan Chapter ini, ini Chapter dengan alur yang menurut saya panjang, dan thanks yang mau baca cuap cuap saya ok,

#Thanks#

Thanks To Review : Azura Lynn Geen, PutchanC, Litza tjahbigstoon, Hibiki Kurenai, Asha Lightyyagamikun, Aiiu d'freaky, Brigitta bukan Brigittiw, ShelaTao1D, Yui the Devil, Clouds06, Kwonlee1812, Ajib4ff, Albert Said, Jin Ki Tao

#Thanks buat Review kalian#


	3. Chapter 3: Night

**Title: Good Guy**

**Chapter: 3 of ?**

**Author: HannaNick****09**

**Main cast:**

**Tao as Hwang Zi Tao**

** ~Kris as ?**

** ~? Seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Warning:YAOI, ****BL, BoyxBoy, ****TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Pairing: KrisxTao, ?**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: ****Drama****, dan silahkan anda tentukan sendiri**

**Disclaimer: This is EXO couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and EXO**

**Summary: ****Tao dulu adalah murid yang paling nomor satu disekolahnya sebelum anak baru bernama Kris datang dan mengacaukan semuanya.**

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Good Guy Chapter 3**

/|\

/o|o\

.

.

.

"Ck, sok pahlawan" ejekan Tao hanya dianggap angin berlalu oleh Kris, setelah menangkap perampok itu dan menyerahkannya kepada polisi serta memberi keterangan secara lengkap akhirnya mereka diperbolehkan meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan berjalan pulang kerumah Tao.

Terlalu membuang waktu untuk ini itu didalam pos polisi sampai sampai mereka pulang terlalu malam, berjalan dengan udara malam membuat Kris berjanji pada dirinya untuk selalu membawa jaket. Merasa haus akhirnya Tao memasuki sebuah mini market dan membeli sebuah air mineral dan sebuah roti rasa strawberry untuk dirinya

"Semuanya lima ribu won..."

"..Ini"

Belum sempat Tao menggambil uangnya didompet, Kris sudah menyerahkan selembar uangnya ke pegawai dikasir akhirnya dengan enggan Tao menggambil belanjaanya dengan wajah cemberut sambil meninggalkan Kris yang masih menunggu kembaliannya.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku?"

"Bukan urusanku,"

Kris hanya terdiam, begitu juga dengan langkahnya yang makin terasa jauh dengan Tao. terdiam dengan pemikirannya sendiri dan menghela nafas berat lalu kembali mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Tao hingga sampailah dirinya disebuah rumah sewaan menurutnya setelah melihat ukuran tempat tinggal Tao.

Tao menggeluarkan sebuah kunci dan memasukkannya kedalam tempat dibawah gagang pintu lalu memutarnya berlawanan arah hingga terbukalah pintu rumah Tao. Tao segera menyalakan lampu rumahnya hingga terlihat betapa rapinya rumah itu walaupun dengan peralatan sederhana, belum sempat Kris masuk Tao sudah menutup pintunya rapat rapat membuat Kris harus sangat sabar menghadapi hari unlucky-nya.

"Tao..."

"Tao...bisa bukakan pintunya"

"Tao...bisa buka pintunya untukku"

"...Tao, tolong buka pintunya...aku ingin bicara denganmu soal..."

"Cepat masuk!"

Kris terus saja menggetuk pintu rumah Tao hingga akhirnya menyerah dan menjelaskan tujuannya mengikuti Tao sepanjang siang tadi, memohon untuk membukakan pintu dan berharap bisa membicarakannya empat mata hingga akhirnya Tao mau membuka pintu rumahnya walaupun tidak lebar tetapi itu cukup untuk pintu masuk. Melepas sepatunya dan berjalan memasuki rumah seseorang, mendapati Tao sedang terduduk dengan kaki menyilang diatas lantai tanpa alas, melihat disekitarnya tidak terdapat sofa maupun kursi akhirnya Kris mengikuti cara duduk Tao.

"Tao, aku ingin bicara-"

"To the point..."

"Hufttt...ok, bukan maksudku tidak mengakui dia anakku tapi-"

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Tentu saja, tanpa bukti secara real seseorang tidak akan yakin kalau kehadiran janin itu dariku"

"Lalu?"

"Secara empat puluh persen aku percaya itu anakku secara yeah...kau tahu walaupun kita saat itu sedang mabuk aku hanya ingat dengan milikmu yang sempit yang aku bisa jamin sembilan puluh lima persen kau masih Virgin"

"Sudah selesai?"

"Ayolah Tao, ini menyangkut masa depan aku ingin statusku jelas dia anakku real atau tidak"

"Kau fikir masa depanmu saja yang dipertaruhkan, gara gara kau masa depanku lebih menyedihkan darimu brengsek"

"Besok kita absen, kita pergi kerumah sakit untuk pergi kedokter kandungan aku akan menjemputmu jam delapan"

"Cepat pergi dari rumahku!,"

"Sebelum pulang, aku ingin minta nomor ponselmu jadi kalau ada apa apa aku bisa menghubungimu"

"Ck...,"

Akhirnya Tao memberikan nomor ponselnya kepada Kris dan mulai mengusir Kris keluar dari rumahnya lalu bersiap untuk tidur. Kris yang berada diluar rumah Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mulai berfikir, ini sudah malam dan tak mungkin ada bus yang beroperasi jam segini, Kris memandang pintu rumah Tao dan mengela nafas berat

"Tao..."

"Tao, bolehkan aku menginap dirumahmu satu malam saja jadwal bus sudah berlalu setengah jam yang lalu Tao...bolehkah-"

"APA?!"

"Ta-Tao, bolehkan aku menginap disini semalam"

"Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Ayolah Tao, bis sudah tidak ada jam segini bantulah aku sekali ini saja"

"Ck, Cepat masuk!"

Setelah berseteru dengan pemilik rumah yang entah kenapa tidak menyukainnya, akhirnya Kris diperbolehkan masuk kedalam rumah Tao. memasuki kembali ruangan tempat tinggal Tao yang kedua kali, dan menenggok Tao yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Tao..."

"..."

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Kenapa, itu bukan urusanmu"

"Aku lapar, aku ingin memesan pizza apa kau juga mau?"

.

KRUNYUK~~

.

"Halo, aku butuh Pizza berukuran besar seperti biasa ok,...aku tunggu"

"Kita tunggu saja Tao, sebentar lagi pengantar pizza akan datang"

Kris yang sedari tadi perutnya belum diisi dengan sesuatu akhirnya berfikir untuk memesan seloyang pizza bersama Tao, itupun kalau Tao belum makan. Walaupun awalnya bibir menolak tapi bunyi perut selalu jujur membuat wajah Tao memerah karena malu. Inisiatif Kris langsung menghubungi Delivery pizza langganannya, tanpa alamat mereka akan menggunakan GPRS yang selalu Kris aktifkan dua puluh empat jam nonstop hingga bisa terlacak keberadaanya.

"Hei Tao..."

"Hmm..."

"Orangtuamu kemana?"

"Sudah tidak ada..."

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tau"

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit sebuah ketukan dari arah pintu menyadarkan diri mereka dari pikiran masih masing. Kris berjalan medekati pintu masuk rumah Tao dan membukanya, terlihat Namja dengan seragam penggantar pizza yang biasa ia pesan. Memberikan kesan ramah, Kris menggulas senyum pada Namja itu.

"Selamat malam tuan, apa benar anda memesan pizza ditoko Pizza DongJin?"

"Ya, benar aku memesannya melalui manager Park"

"Ini silahkan, semuanya seratus delapan puluh won"

"Ini, sisanya Tips untukmu"

"Terima kasih tuan"

Setelah mendapati Namja pengantar pizza itu, Kris memulai basa basinya untuk sesaat, hingga akhirnya pengantar itu menyerahkan seloyang pizza yang ditutupi kertas karton berwarna coklat. Kris langsung menyerahkan uangnya dan menunggu pengantar pizza itu pergi terlebih dahulu barulah dia menutup pintu rumah Tao dan berjalan ketempat dimana Tao berada

"Menunggu lama?"

"Ya"

"Maafkan aku, silahkan ambil" Kris menaruh kotak pizza yang baru saja ia buka hingga terlihat bulatan pipih dengan berbagai macam topping mulai dari sayuran serta daging dengan saus merah menggiurkan. Dengan ragu Tao menatap Kris yang sedari tadi mengunyah sepotong pizza dengan agak lahap, walaupun enggan tapi cacing diperutnya sudah berteriak minta diisi dengan sesuatu selain roti yang tadi dibelinya di Super market, setelah beberapa menit berfikir akhirnya Tao menggambil sepotong dan memakannya perlahan. Dari jauh Kris menggulas senyum kecil dibalik acara menggunyah makanannya, setidaknya dengan begini tidurnya bisa pulas begitu juga dengan Tao.

"Tao..."

"Hmm..."

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku bajingan?"

"..."

"Apa aku dulu pernah berbuat salah padamu?"

"Dulu..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu masa laluku"

"Baiklah...kita ganti topik, aku tidur dimana?"

"Tidurlah dikamarku, awas kalau macam macam"

"Aku janji"

Setelah selesai, Kris langsung mengikuti langkah Tao menuju kesebuah kamar yang hanya ada sebuah kasur yang berbentuk layaknya futon dengan sebuah kain berwarna biru soft yang menyelimutinya pada bagian atas tak lupa selembar selimut berwarna biru bergambar seekor bebek kecil sedang berenang bersama induknya, sebuah meja belajar yang diatasnya terdapat banyak buku yang Kris anggap buku sekolah milik Tao, sebuah lemari yang terlihat umurnya sepertinya sudah tua dan juga berbagai macam boneka panda mulai dari yang kecil hingga yang besar

"Tao, dimana aku tidur?"

Tao yang duduk diatas kasurnya hanya menepuk sisi kosong didalam kasurnya, Kris melepas tas yang masih menyanggang dikedua bahunya dan mulai terlentang diatas kasur luas milik Tao. dalam diam Kris melihat Tao yang masih belajar dengan lampu diatas meja tersebut menyala, posisi Tao yang memunggungi dirinya.

"Tao..."

"..."

"Kalau misalkan dipilih kau mau melahirkan anak itu atau membunuhnya kau pilih yang mana?"

"...A-aku...aku akan melahirkannya"

"Apa alasanmu berkata begitu?"

"Kau tak akan mengerti, orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti"

.

"Tao..."

"..."

"Tatap mataku dan perlihatkan kebenaran sesungguhnya,"

Akhirnya dengan enggan Tao menatap sepasang mata tajam Kris dalam dalam, kedua pasang mata bertemu saling menatap satu sama lain, tatapan Kris meneliti kejujuran dengan tatapan mata mengimintidasi. Sepasang mata saling menatap namun pemikiran terdiam, saling berfikir tentang selama perjalanan hidup yang akan terhenti pada saat ini. Mereka yang seharusnya akan lulus lalu melanjutkannya ke jenjang universitas malah sudah harus berkeluarga. Mereka, Tao dan Kris.

Kris yang membaca tatapan kejujuran yang Tao berikan padanya akhirnya percaya, Tao adalah anak yang mudah dibaca isi hatinya melalui kontak mata langsung. Kris akhirnya selesai membaca tatapan mata itu dengan menutup matanya dan mendonggak kebawah, sedangkan Tao kembali kebacaanya yang berada diatas meja

"Tao..."

"Hmm..."

"Kita batalkan agenda ke Rumah sakitnya, aku percaya padamu"

"Lalu?"

"Tao, mulai besok kau akan tinggal dirumahku besok kita tidak masuk untuk mengepack barang barangmu..."

"Tidak mau"

"Kenapa?,"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau,"

"Aku tak bisa mengawasimu jika kita tidak tinggal serumah,"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak"

"kumohon...mengertilah, aku tidak mau jika terjadi sesuatu padamu"

"Aku Namja, tidak akan terjadi apa apa"

"Mengertilah...Kumohon...aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa apa pada anakku"

"Ck, terserah kau"

"Aku tidur duluan Tao, jangan terlalu memaksakan tubuhmu Good nite"

"..."

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Nyatanya Kris tidak sepenuhnya tidur bahkan bisa dibilang tidak tidur, setelah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut milik Tao Kris mulai mencari ponselnya didalam saku celananya dan berkirim pesan dengan Hyungnya

'hei, kau insomnia lagi?'

.

'Heh bocah pirang, beraninya kau menghubungiku lagi setelah menghancurkan ciptaanku'

.

'Kau bilang itu ciptaanmu? Ternyata sama saja dengan pembuatnya yang menyedihkan'

.

'Heh, bocah pirang jangan membuatku tersulut api atau aku akan pergi kerumahmu dan membakarmu hidup hidup'

.

'Hei hyung, aku ingin minum denganmu'

.

'Aku punya stok banyak, kau mau apa racun tikus atau darah ular'

.

'Ck, kau menyedihkan hyung'

.

'Bukan urusanmu'

.

'Berapa jumlah tabunganmu?'

.

'Tak terkira dengan mata telanjang dan mata kucing,'

.

'Apa warna bajumu'

.

'Aku tak pakai baju bocah pirang'

.

'Apa warna celanamu?'

.

'Apa otakmu sedang gangguan?'

.

'Kau sudah mencuci bajumu?'

.

'Kau seperti reporter yang banyak omong kosong'

.

'Siapa Yeojamu?'

.

'Aku benci kucing liar seperti mereka'

.

'Kau sedang apa?'

.

'Menonton, langsung ke Point bocah pirang'

.

'Aku minta donatmu'

.

Kris terdiam, hening tercipta menunggu Hyungnya menjawab pesan darinya dan terlihat dilayar ponsel nama Hyung pertamanya dengan cepat kris mengangkatnya

"Hal-"

"BERANINYA KAU BOCAH PIRANG! KUMAKAN KAU BULAT BULAT KUCINCANG TUBUHMU HIDUP HIDUP DAMNNNN! JERK! FUCK YOU!"

Kris yang sudah hapal tabiat Hyungnya hanya terkekek, Hyungnya akan sangat galak bagai Bulldog jika menyangkut sebuah Donat. Walaupun galak, Hyungnya sangat mengerti dia sama dengan Appanya, Hyungnya sangat gila perangkap. Seluruh rumah, seluruh sisi secara detail selalu diberi perangkap saat dulu ia kecil ada seorang pembantu baru yang membersihkan rumput yang berada ditaman dan berakhir dengan giginya yang rontok.

Seseorang yang bisa membuatnya tertawa puas, hanya Hyungnya yang tak pernah bisa berbicara sopan. Seorang lagi, hyungnya yang normal dan tidak asik untuk diajaknya bercanda, setidaknya itu menurut kris. Menginggap suara Hyungnya yang tadi sangat keras seperti vokalis penyanyi rock Kris segera mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari selimut yang membuatnya kekurangan oksigen lalu menatap kedepannya, terlihat Tao tertidur diatas meja belajarnya.

Tao terlihat tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya, terlihat dari tadi Tao menggeliat tak diam. Kris tahu alasan kenapa Tao tidak tidur disampingnya, Tao tidak sudi tidur dengan Kris. Menyedihkan...

Melihat Tao yang tertidur, Kris berdiri dari tidurnya dan mengangkat tubuh Tao keatas kasur milik Tao tak lupa menyelimutinya dengan selimut biru bergambar bebek. Kris merapikan poni panjang Tao yang menutupi dahi serta mata Tao, beralih dengan buku buku berserakan diatas meja Tao.

Melirik jam dinding diatas meja Tao, terlihat dari sisi Kris berdiri menunjukkan jam setengah sebelas yang setengah jam lagi tengah malam. Dirinya juga sama dengan sang Hyung, mereka sama sama terkena insomnia tingkat akut saat ini. Karena memiliki status yang tak bisa tidur akhirnya ia kembali menghubungi Hyungnya, berjalan menggelilingi rumah Tao sambil menunggu teleponnya diangkat. Dirinya bersandar disebuah dinding yang menurutnya pas lalu menunggu...terus menunggu hingga akhirnya diangkat oleh Hyungnya

"Ada apa kau menghubungiku bocah pirang?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bicara serius hanya kau yang bisa membantuku"

"Kenapa? Kau habis digigit seekor anjing. Tidak biasanya kau meminta pendapatku"

"Entahlah, aku sedang kacau pikiranku kalut"

"..."

"Aku menghamili seseorang, Hyung"

"...Tak akan ada yang menyadarinya, kau...dirimu tertutupi topeng,"

"Ya, benar. Tak ada yang tahu...bahkan diriku pun tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanku saat ini, tenang tapi didalam hati sangat gelisah..."

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku berada ditempat yang aman sedang memakan sebuah donat dengan coklat belgia"

"Brengsek, kuhajar kau sampai mati"

"Sudah Hyung, aku ada pekerjaan lagi sampai jumpa"

"Hmm..."

Kris menutup sambungannya dengan Hyungnya, dan melirik jam dinding kembali

"Ck, sudah jam satu pagi sebaiknya aku menggepack barang barang Tao untuk secepatnya dibawa kerumahku"

AND

OR

TBC

I DON'T KNOW

#Thanks buat reviewnya#

Thanks to:

putchanC, che24, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, arvita kim, ajib4ff, NienaKawaiii01122001, FanTaostic Baby, litza tjahbigstoon

#Thanks All#


	4. Chapter 4: Life And Secret

**Title: Good Guy**

**Chapter: 4 of ?**

**Author: HannaNick****09**

**Main cast:**

**Tao as Hwang Zi Tao**

** ~Kris as ?**

** ~? Seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Warning:YAOI, ****BL, BoyxBoy, ****TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Pairing: KrisxTao, ?**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: ****Drama****, dan silahkan anda tentukan sendiri**

**Disclaimer: This is EXO couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and EXO**

**Summary: ****Tao dulu adalah murid yang paling nomor satu disekolahnya sebelum anak baru bernama Kris datang dan mengacaukan semuanya.**

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Good Guy Chapter 4**

/|\

/o|o\

.

.

.

Matahari telah terbit setelah fase tidurnya yang nyenyak hingga terlihat betapa segarnya matahari saat ini. Kicauan burung kecil yang menunggu induknya yang sedang mencari makan pun juga menghiasa pagi yang cerah ini. Pagi yang cerah ini tentu saja harus dimulai juga dengan hari yang menyenangkan seperti yang Kris lakukan dari tengah malam tadi sampai sekarang.

Kris telah menggepack beberapa barang Tao hingga kini terlihat beberapa dus yang berada diruang tamu Tao. dirinya sedang beristirahat dengan duduk menyender di dinding sambil mendengarkan musik menunggu Tao bangun dari tidurnya, rasanya sungguh lelah setelah membereskan barang barang Tao walaupun sedikit tetap saja dikerjakan satu malam rasanya melelahkan. Tubuh Kris rasanya sudah tidak bisa didefinisikan bagaimana rupanya, tubuhnya sedari tadi pulang sekolah sampai sekarang belum menikmati guyuran air dan sabun mandi rasanya sangat lengket dan tidak nyaman sekali.

Kris memeriksa ponselnya apakah ada pesan atau panggilan yang masuk diponselnya, setelah dia telah memeriksa dan tidak ada sama sekali dirinya mulai bingung ingin apa, akhirnya melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Tao dan membangunkan pemilik kamar tersebut.

Tao tertidur sangat nyenyak bagai malaikat dengan wajah yang tenang berbeda dengan saat bersamanya yang selalu memasang wajah judes dan kadang kadang datar. Kris bisa melihat Tao tertidur sambil memeluk guling yang berada disisi futon itu dengan erat, bibir Peach itu juga menggeluarkan denguhannya saat tertidur. Kris menepuk punggung Tao berusaha membangunkan Tao secara lembut, menepuk pelan punggung Tao beberapa kali namun Tao hanya menggeliat sambil berubah posisi.

"...Hufttt...Tao, bangun ini sudah pagi"

"Tao..."

"Eunghh...sebentar lagi Luhannie hyung"

Kris yang sedari tadi membanggunkan Tao dengan lembut kini mulai memukulnya agak keras dengan suaranya juga ikut membanggungkan makhluk pemalas diatas kasur ini, bukannya bangun Tao malam makin tenggelam dalam selimut sambil berguman tak jelas

.

TOKK~~ TOKK~~

.

"Tao-ie, aku datang~~ ayo bangun dan bukakan pintu untukku"

Sebuah bunyi ketukkan dari arah pintu membuat Kris harus berjalan cepat kearah pintu yang didepannya karena ada seorang tamu yang sedang menunggu

.

KRIETT~

.

"Tao-ie lama sekali kau~~kau yang kemarin yang ada diatap sekolah itu kan?"

"Ya itu aku, itu silahkan masuk dulu Tao masih tertidur dan sulit sekali membangunkannya"

"Engg...mau dikemanakan dus dus ini?"

"Mulai besok Tao akan tinggal dirumahku,"

"Oh...hei, kau murid baru itu ya?"

"Ya, aku baru pindah beberapa bulan yang lalu"

"Tao sangat mebencimu tahu,"

"aku tahu terlihat dari tatapannya, tapi aku belum mendengar alasannnya"

"Kuharap kau tak menyakitnya, atau aku akan menghajarmu"

Kris hanya terdiam, bukan masalah menyakitinya atau tidak tapi bisakah dirinya melindungi Tao dan anaknya atau tidak, beban pikiran Kris bertambah lagi. Sungguh membingungkan...

Luhan berjalan melangkah memasuki kamar Tao dan menemukan gundukan besar didalam selimut bebeknya, dengan gerakan cepat Luhan menarik paksa selimut Tao lalu menyeret tubuh ringan Tao lalu memasuki kamar mandi dan menyiramnya dengan air dingin yang berada dibak mandi

"Puah!...yak...Luhannie hyung? Kapan kau datang?"

"Heh Tao-ie, kau enak sekali masih tidur sampai sekarang"

"Hai Luhannie hyung, Pagi~~!"

"Pagi Taoi-ie~~!, dasar tukang molor tadi malam apa saja yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku?! kalau tidak salah aku belajar sampai jam sepuluh malam hanya itu saja"

"Cepat mandi, Namja itu menunggumu!"

"Namja? Siapa?"

"Cepat mandi!"

"Ahh...iya iya"

Tao langsung melaksanakan acara paginya setelah diancam oleh Luhan, dari luar Kris hanya terdiam sambil mengingat ingat bagaimana cara Namja yang dipanggil Luhan tadi oleh Tao. Kris yang berada didalam ruang tamu hanya duduk dilantai sambil menunggu Tao keluar dari kamar mandi, sembari menuggu Kris mendengarkan lagu melalui headsetnya, dari Dapur Luhan keluar menuju ruang tamu menemui Kris, dengan ragu Luhan menepuk punggung Kris memintanya untuk memperhatikannya dengan cepat Kris melepas headsetnya

"Hai! Emm...kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum, tadi malam kami hanya makan pizza"

"Kedapurlah, aku sudah membuatkan roti bakar dan segelas susu untuk kita"

"Terima kasih atas kebaikannya, aku akan segera kesana"

"Ok, aku tunggu didapur"

"Hyung-ie~~~ ayo makan~~"

"Ya~ sebentar, aku tunggu kau disana"

Luhan segera kembali kedapur dan sarapan dengan Tao yang telah selesai mandi setelah menawarkan sarapan pada Kris yang telah diterima oleh Kris dan akan segera kesana nanti. Luhan melihat Tao yang tidak memakai seragam seperti dirinya yang akan berangkat kesekolah. Luhan dan Tao sama sama kelas tiga dan sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian, Tao selalu memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Hyung karena mereka berbeda satu tahun. Luhan adalah orang China, dia pindah ke Korea saat kelas enam dan saat itu belum mengerti bahasa korea jadi dia disekolahkan didalam rumah untuk berbahasa selama satu tahun.

"Kau tidak sekolah Tao-ie?"

"Ya, si bajingan itu menyuruhku pindah rumah dan hari ini pindah rumahnya"

"Oh...pantas ada beberapa dus didekat pintu"

"Eh? Aku belum melakukan apa apa kok..."

"Jadi yang melakukannya Namja itu"

"Mungkin, itu bukan urusanku"

Luhan terdiam, mendengar ucapan Tao yang terlalu ketus. Luhan tau masa lalu Tao dan mengerti hati Tao tapi dia tidak menyangka Tao berkata seolah dia tidak punya beban saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Kris memang bajingan telah membuat Tao hamil, tapi dia bertanggung jawab dengan menyuruhnya tinggal dirumahnya bahkan sudah mempersiapkannya dengan sangat baik. Kris sudah mau bertanggung jawab saja menurut Luhan sudah sangat bersyukur, didunia yang keras ini tidak ada bajingan yang seperti Kris yang mau mengakui anak yang berada diperut Tao dan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya. Luhan bahkan merasa kasihan dengan Kris, Kris yang tidak mengetahui apa apa harus mendapat tatapan wajah tidak senang bahkan muak dari wajah Tao.

Luhan yang sedari tadi melamun mulai sadar saat melihat Kris berjalan masuk kearah dapur yang didalamnya terdapat meja makan pendek yang biasa mereka gunakan saat makan. Kris dengan wajah merasa tak enak makan bersama dengan wajah yang asing menurutnya dan tatapan tajam dari Tao hanya duduk dilantai dan menyilangkan kaki panjangnya diam tak melakukan sesuatu

"Hei~! Kenapa diam saja, ayo makan"

"Eugg...Ya"

"Maaf kalau hanya ada roti dan susu, Tao-ie terlalu malas untuk membeli daging dan sayur"

"Ck, berisik"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kris...namaku Kris"

"Oh...namamu seperti orang China"

"begitulah..."

"Perkenalkan namaku Luhan,"

"Senang bertemu denganmu Luhan ehm...Luhan hyung"

"Kau terlihat mengantuk, jam berapa kau tidur?"

"Aku punya Insomnia, jadi sejak tadi tak bisa tidur"

"Oh...pantas matamu seperti Tao, ada kantung matanya"

"Kau tidak berangkat sekolah Luhannie Hyung?"

"Tidak ah...aku malas, hati ini aku akan membantumu membereskan barang barangmu"

"Hei, Kris..."

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Apa rumahmu jauh dari sini?"

"Begitulah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa berangkat bersama Tao dulu, jadi saat ini karena Tao akan pulang-pergi bersamamu aku akan sendiri"

"Tenang saja Luhan hyung, rumahku tidak begitu jauh dari sini jadi kau bisa berangkat bersama Tao"

"Memangnya rumahmu tidak jauh?"

"Ya, dari sini berjalan satu jam juga akan sampai"

"Itu namanya jauh Kris, kalau begitu Tao-ie yang harus menyamperku setiap pagi"

"Aku sudah selesai!"

Kris dan Luhan yang saat itu sedang asik menggobrol tentang diri mereka dan tempat tinggal Kris hanya terdiam saat Tao berdiri dari meja makannya dan langsung mencuci piring beserta gelasnya yang sudah tak terdapat susunya lagi. Luhan yang menangapi tingkah laku Tao hanya menghela nafas, Tao masih tidak suka dengan keberadaan Kris lalu bagaimana saat Tao tinggal dirumah Kris... apa Kris akan diabaikan seperti ini...entahlah

Kris juga terdiam, terdiam dalam bidang pengucapan. Dirinya masih menggunyah roti buatan Luhan dalam susasana yang hening, dirinya takut diangap pengganggu oleh Tao. dengan cepat Kris menghabiskan roti beserta segelas susu segarnya lalu mencuci piring bekasnya menaruh roti tadi dan sebuah gelas yang disisi dalamnya terdapat bekas berwarna putih.

Luhan menyelesaikan makannya dan mencuci bekas makannya, mengikuti langkah Tao yang saat ini berada kamarnya. Luhan mengambil sebuah dus yang sama dengan dus yang berada didekat pintu tadi, Luhan segera mencari selotip dan gunting diatas meja belajar Tao lalu menutup bagian bawah dus tersebut dengan selotip.

Sebuah dus berisi buku buku pelajaran Tao, dua buah dus berisi boneka pandanya, tiga dus dipakai untuk menaruh seluruh pakaiannya dan beberapa dus lagi yang dipakai untuk memasukkan seluruh barang milik Tao yang berada didalam kamarnya. Kris yang sudah mengpack bagian ruang tamu hanya bersender di dinding dekat pintu kamar Tao tidak berani membantu Tao, cukup Luhan saja...

Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan mencari nomor Hyungnya dengan cepat. Menghubungi nomor Hyungnya yang kedua, Hyungnya yang normal dan tidak menyenangkan itu. Menunggu beberapa menit hingga akhirnya panggilannya diangkat hingga terdengar suara yang terdengar serak seperti baru bangun tidur

"Eungh~~yobosseo Kris, ada apa?"

"Hyung, bisa suruh pegawaimu kemari aku punya beberapa barang yang ingin diangkut"

"Oke, kau butuh kapan?"

"Saat ini juga,"

"Eung, baiklah akan aku suruh pak Lee. Kris kapan ka-"

"Sampai jumpa!"

Kris langsung menutuskan panggilannya, dia malas berurusan dengan tuan yang selalu memintanya pulang kerumah. Tuan yang terlalu perhatian itu sangat membosankan, dirinya lebih memilih Hyung pertamanya yah...paling tidak saat ini Tuan membosankan itu bisa membantunya.

Kris mulai befikir apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang, mendengarkan musik atau melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyelesaikan acara pindah rumah ini. Mungkin membuat sesuatu untuk para tetangganya sebagai salam perpisahan yang merupakan kebiasaan orang ramah terhadap tetangganya atau membantu Tao membereskan barang barang Tao yang mungkin Tao sendiri akan menolaknya.

Kris mulai berfikir peristiwanya yang tidak terduga, dirinya yang sudah pernah melakukan dengan Tao dalam hal yang terlalu intim, yang padahal Tao itu sangat membenci dirinya. Dirinya yang sekarang bertanggung jawab atas seluruh kehidupan Tao sekarang, Kris bahkan belum pernah bermimpi tentang ini sebelumnya...dirinya belum ada perancanaan.

"Huekk~~ huekk~~ ah~ huekk~~"

"Tao, kau tidak apa apa?"

"Aku huekk~~ tidak apa apa huekk~~"

"Tao, ayo keluarkan semuanya"

"Huek~~ eng huekk~~ huekk~~"

"Ayo keluarkan saja, setelah itu kau akan baikkan"

"Eung huekk~~ hah...hah...sudah Luhannie hyung"

"Kau sudah sering begini Tao?"

"Rumayan, tapi rasanya tidak semual sekarang"

"..."

"Kris!"

"Ada apa Luhan hyung?"

"Kris, tolong ambilkan air hangat"

"Ya tunggu sebentar"

Kris tidak buta dan tidak tuli, dengan melihat Tao yang berada dikamarnya sedang mengepack barang barangnya tadi tiba tiba menuju kamar mandi dengan cepat dan bersiap menggeluarkan sesuatu yang baru saja diisinya. Luhan juga membantu mengurut tengkuk Tao untuk membaikkan keadaan Tao yang pasti sedang mual, morning sickness sebuah kebiasaan ibu hamil, sebuah kebiasaan harian setiap paginya untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya yang kadang belum terisi apa apa.

Kris yang melihat itu mulai mendekat kearah kamar mandi yang pintunya terbuka tersebut, melepaskan headsetnya dan mendekat kearah mereka agak jauh berada dibagian luar pintu. Luhan yang menyadari kehadiran Kris yang mendekat meminta bantuan Kris untuk menggambilkan air hangat yang bisa memperbaiki keadaan Tao yang terlihat pucat dan lemas, Kris segera bergerak menuju dapur untuk menggambil sesuatu untuk Tao dan kembali dengan cepat.

"Ini Luhan hyung"

"Berikan pada Tao, aku akan mencari obat untuknya"

"Engg...baiklah"

Kris dan Luhan bertemu ditengah jalan menuju kamar mandi, Kris yang membawa segelas air dan Luhan yang terlihat terburu buru, saling menatap dan saling memberikan instruksi dan arahan. Kris segera melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai ke kamar mandi dan memberikan segelas minum untuk Tao

"Minumlah Tao"

"Enggh..."

Kris hanya menatap miris Tao, jadi selama mereka belum tahu kehamilan Tao keadaan pagi Tao seperti ini. Tao yang morning sickness selalu merasa mual setiap paginya, Tao terlihat terduduk diatas toilet duduk dengan wajahnya yang tertutup sebelah tangannya hingga yang terlihat hanya ujung hidung dan sebuah bibir merah pucat.

Tao yang menyadari kehadiran Tao langsung membuka sebelah tangannya dan langsung menggambil segelas air tersebut dan meminumnya. Kris yang melihat keadaan Tao tangannya mulai memperbaiki poni panjang Tao kebelakang untuk merapikannya. Tao yang menyadari ada sebuah tangan yang berada diatas kepalannya hanya membiarkan tangan tersebut berlalu, dan saat tangan itu menggelus rambutnya ada perasaan hangat apalagi perasaan mual yang berada diperutnya mulai menghilang seiring waktu yang berlalu saat tangan itu juga menggelus perutnya yang dia baru sadar bentuk perutnya yang agak membulat.

Tao tidak seegois yang Kris kira, saat dirinya nyaman dengan tangan Kris dia tidak menolak mentah mentah uluran kebaikan Kris karena Tao yakin dia memang anak Kris yang membutuhkan belaian dari sang Appa-nya.

AND

OR

TBC

I DON'T KNOW

#Thanks#

Thanks To:

Che24, NienaKawaiii01122001, KWONJIYONGBB, Ajib4ff, Aiiu d'freaky, Shinminkyuu, Hibiki Kurenai, PutchanC, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, LeeRae TaoRis, ChanBaekVIP, Azura Lynn Gee, Kwonlee1812, Arista Estiningt, Ayolopetyas11

#Thanks All#


	5. Chapter 5: Straight Cross

**Title: Good Guy**

**Chapter: 5 of ?**

**Author: HannaNick****09**

**Main cast:**

**Tao as Hwang Zi Tao**

** ~Kris as ?**

** ~? Seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Warning:YAOI, ****BL, BoyxBoy, ****TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Pairing: KrisxTao, ?**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: ****Drama****, dan silahkan anda tentukan sendiri**

**Disclaimer: This is EXO couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and EXO**

**Summary: ****Tao dulu adalah murid yang paling nomor satu disekolahnya sebelum anak baru bernama Kris datang dan mengacaukan semuanya.**

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Good Guy Chapter 5**

/|\

/o|o\

.

.

.

Setelah pagi cerah yang dimulai dengan kebiasaan bagi orang yang sedang hamil, Kris membantu mengepack barang barang Tao yang belum selesai. Kris yang masih mengepack barang barang, Luhan yang meringankan perasaan yang berada diperut Tao dan Tao yang sedang menelentangkan badannya yang masih lemas karena kebiasaanya dipagi hari. Kris yang telah menggulur waktu untuk memberekan barang barang yang sekarang sudah berpindah ke beberapa dus besar. Kris menandang jam dinding Tao terlihat jam tersebut menunjukkan jam sepuluh dirinya ternyata sudah menghabiskan dua setengah jam untuk mengepack barang barang yang terlihat sedikit tersebut.

.

TOKK~~ TOKK~~

.

Bunyi ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu masuk rumah Tao, Luhan yang menyadari ada sebuah ketukan berjalan agak cepat meninggalkan Tao yang terlentang dengan membuka kedua matanya, Kris juga menyadari ada sebuah ketukan dari luar pintu hanya berjalan tenang meninggalkan Tao sendirian didalam kamarnya.

"Cari siapa ya Ahjussi?"

"Apa benar anda Tuan Kris?."

"Ya ini saya Tuan Lee, ada beberapa barang yang harus saja bawa kerumah saya tolong bantuannya Tuan Lee"

"Ah...tentu saja, kalau boleh tahu dimana barangnya biar kami antar kerumah anda Tuan"

"Tunggu sebentar, bisa bantu saya ambil ini semua"

"Tentu saja,"

"Hei...Kris mereka siapa?"

"Mereka yang aku panggil untuk membawa barang barang Tao,"

"Oh...begitu, sini berikan padaku biar aku yang bawa juga"

"Tidak usah, Luhan Hyung temani Tao saja soal barang ini biar aku saja"

"Baiklah, kalau sudah selesai urusanmu dengan mereka kembalilah"

"Ya, tunggu saja"

Kris dan Luhan bertemu didepan pintu dengan seorang seorang Ahjussi dengan seragam yang biasa Kris lihat saat berkunjung ke perusahaan Hyungnya. Mereka berdua bertemu dengan seorang Ahjussi dengan sebuah mobil penggangkut menghiasi pekarangan rumah Tao yang tidak begitu luas tersebut. Kris yang memang meminta Hyungnya untuk memanggil jasa penggangkutan barang mulai memberikan perintah untuk membawa barang barang yang sudah dimasukkan kedalam dus dan memintanya menggangkutnya dengan alamat rumahnya.

Begitu pula dengan Luhan yang langsung menemani kembali Tao didalam kamar sendirian. Keadaan Tao mulai membaik setelah istirahat beberapa jam yang lalu. Tao kini terduduk sambil menyisir rambutnya yang menutupi dahinya dengan jari jari tanganya kearah belakang, terlihat wajahnya yang mulai mulai cerah seperti pagi biasa dan juga bibir Peach yang mulai merah merekah kembali.

"Luhannie Hyung, kau darimana saja?"

"Oh...aku baru saja menemui tamu tadi, mereka Jasa angkut barang yang dipanggil Kris"

"Oh..."

"...Tao..."

"Kenapa Luhannie Hyung?"

"Apa kau sudah bisa tenang...Kris, Appa dari anakmu sudah bertanggung jawab bahkan turun langsung untuk menjagamu sampai saat ini"

"..."

"Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap lebih baik padanya, kalian akan tinggal serumah nantinya apa kau masih akan bersikap seperti ini padanya"

"...Entahlah Luhannie Hyung..."

"Pikirkan itu baik baik, aku hanya kasihan pada Kris"

"Ck, apa yang perlu dikasihani dari dia?"

"Dia terlalu baik untuk diperlakukan kasar Tao, dia bukan seperti orang yang telah meninggalkan Ummamu. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku Tao, aku yakin itu"

"Entahlah, aku belum bisa percayai itu"

"Percayalah...kau masih beruntung Tao-ie, Sehunku itu tukang selingkuh dibelakangku untung saja kemarin bukan selingkuhannya"

"..."

"Kau tidak pernah merasakan berpacaran dengan Sehun, rasanya disakiti berkali kali Tao-ie"

"Putuskan saja dia lalu cari yang lain"

"Aku sedang mencari yang lebih baik dari Sehun, masih dalam pencarian"

"Nanti kau juga akan dapat yang lebih baik"

"Permisi...boleh aku ambil futon itu untuk diangkut"

Tao yang membuka mulut telebih dahulu saat Luhan memasuki kamar Tao, Luhan hanya bisa menjawab seadaanya tanpa rekayasa dibibirnya. Lama lama percakapan itu mulai kearah yang dalam menggenai Kris dan Sehun, Kris yang saat ini mengakui anak yang diperut Tao dan Sehun yang masih berstatus Namjachingu Luhan seberapa brengseknya Sehun dibelakangnya.

Jujur Luhan sudah tidak kuat dengan Sehun, dirinya berencana mencari pengganti Sehun sebagai pemilik hatinya. Sehun selalu menyakiti hatinya berkali kali, dan Sehun juga sudah meminta maaf berkali kali hingga Luhan jengah dengan sikap Sehun yang seperti menganggapnya main main dengan perasaannya.

Luhan sudah tak tahan dengan Sehun dan akan memutuskan hubunganya dengan Sehun. Tao terdiam beberapa menit...dia tahu seberapa menderitanya Luhan, Sehun memang brengsek tapi ada Kris juga pantas dipanggil brengsek sedangkan kesalahanya adalah menghamilinya dan sekarang juga bersedia bertanggung jawab, soal para Songsaenim dirinya jujur tidak pantas dirinya iri para Kris. Mungkin ada sebuah perasaan yang sudah lama Tao rasakan dan beberapa Songsaenim bisa memberikanya hingga dirinya bertekad dengan sebuah kebanggaan tersebut, Tao hanya iri dengan Kris dalam faktor internal didalam jiwanya.

Ditengah percakapan tersebut, Kris memasuki kamar Tao dan meminta futon milik Tao untuk diangkut dan dikirim segera kerumah Kris lalu semua urusan pindah rumah ini dalam tahap setengah selesai. Tao segera turun dari kasurnya dan mengangkatnya sendirian, Luhan juga membantu Tao mengangkatnya dibagian belakang meninggalkan Kris yang berada dipintu masuk kamar Tao. Kris terdiam dan tersenyum kecut, jadi ini belum cukup untuk semuanya...Kris menghela nafas berat dan mematikan lampu kamar To yang menyala begitu pula dengan semua lampu yang menyala. Selamat tinggal...rumah, semoga pemilikmu senang dengan tempat tinggalnya saat ini.

"Tao, ayo kita berangkat sekarang"

"Ayo Tao-ie, kita berangkat, jja kita pindah rumah"

Luhan berlari sembari menarik tangan Tao, Kris yang undur diri selangkah dari mereka berdua. Kris mengamati wajah Luhan dan Tao secara seksama, sambil mengklarifikasi perasaan mereka sekarang dengan bergantian. Tao terlihat bebannya agak menghilang, terlihat dari guratan yang berada diantara alisnya dan juga pipinya yang mulai terangkat karena mulai tersenyum sedangkan Luhan dirinya selalu dalam keadaan berbunga bunga namun itu hanya secara penampilan dari hatinya Luhan sebenarnya sedih dan hanya bisa membantu Tao dalam menghibur diri sebisa dirinya, mengajak Tao untuk menghibur hatinya yang membaik karena dirinya dan Kris. Luhan teringat dengan Appa Tao, Kris memang mirip tapi itu menurut Tao saat pertama kali mereka berpandang satu sama lain.

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"Benar ini rumahmu, Kris?" (Luhan)

"Ya...benar ini rumahku, apa ada yang salah?" (Kris)

"Tidak kok, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka rumahmu sebesar ini apa kau tinggal sendirian?" (Luhan)

"Begitulah..." (Kris)

"Kemana orangtuamu?" (Luhan)

"Orangtuaku tidak ada" (Kris)

"Oh...maafkan aku," (Luhan)

"Tenang saja," (Kris)

'_Tidak ada bukan sudah tidak ada' Batin Kris_

"Tao-ie ayo bantu aku bereskan barang barangmu jangan hanya menatap rumah Kris seperti tidak pernah lihat rumah orang lain saja" (Luhan)

"Dimana aku bisa letakkan barangku?" (Tao)

"Biar aku yang bawa, kau istirahat saja diruang tamu" (Kris)

"Eung...jja Tao-ie kita istirahat" (Luhan)

Setelah sampai dirumah Kris yang besarnya empat kalinya rumah Tao, mereka langsung masuk kedalam rumah Kris dengan menaikki mobil yang kata Kris sendiri dia pinjam dari temannya. Rumah Kris memang agak jauh dari rumah Tao, jadi kemungkinan saat mereka akan pergi kesekolah mereka berdua, Kris dan Tao akan berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Terlihat dari luar tampilan rumah Kris yang bercat putih gading, dengan bentuk seperti romawi kuno yang terdapat ukiran ukiran seninya. Rumah yang paling mencolok karena Kris tinggal dilingkungan yang sederhana, rumah dengan pagar hitam dorong yang berbentuk jeruji bergaris vertikal dan rumah yang besar. Setelah memasukkan kunci rumahnya, pintu itu terbuka setelahnya Kris menyalakan lampu rumahnya hingga terlihat betapa indahnya setiap bagian rumah tersebut walaupun hanya bagian pintu masuk.

Disamping mobil pinjaman Kris terparkir, mobil pengangkut barang juga sudah tiba dan memarkirkan mobil tersebut didalam halaman rumah Kris yang rumayan luas. Setelah beberapa dus karton masuk kedalam rumah Kris secara periodik akhirnya mobil itu meninggalkan rumah Kris.

Luhan yang pertama membuka dus dus yang sudah dipack itu, dan menggeluarkan barang barang tersebut sampai dus itu kosong sampai seterusnya hingga semua dus tak terisi lagi untuk membantu Kris. Kris sendiri sedang menata lemari pakaiannya, beberapa barangnya juga ia pindahkan ketempat lain hingga beberapa blok kosong. Tao dan Luhan yang berada didalam ruang tamu dekat pintu masuk rumah Kris masih berkutik dengan barang barang yang berada didekat dus dus kosong tersebut, Kris keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui Luhan dan Tao yang berada didalam ruang tamu.

"Tao, dimana kopermu?" (Kris)

"Disana, Tao-ie tadi menaruhnya disana. Kris foto ini ditaruh mana?" (Luhan)

"Foto siapa itu, Cantik sekali?" (Kris)

"Oh...ini foto Ummanya Tao yang telah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu" (Luhan)

"Begitu, kalau masalah ini Tao boleh memajangnya dimana saja tapi menurutku lebih bagus dipajang diatas meja itu" (Kris)

"Benar juga, terlihat indah disana...Tao-ie aku pajang disana ya" (Luhan)

"Terserah Luhannie Hyung..." (Tao)

Luhan setengah berlari kearah meja berurat kayu tersebut, meja dengan tinggi sepinggang itu berada ditengah kekosongan bagian diruang tamu. Ruang tamu yang luas itu hanya diisi dua buah sofa, dua buah meja berbagai ukuran yang letaknya berbeda beda, ada yang setinggi selutut didepan sofa dengan sebuah televisi besar berbadan tipis yang berada diatasnya, ada lagi sebuah meja yang setinggi sepinggang berada didekat dinding berwallpaper berwarna coklat yang kosong tak terisi apa apa dengan dua buah laci dan dua blok kosong dibawahnya.

"jja, Hwang Ahjumma anda terlihat cantik sekarang"

Gumam Luhan saat selesai menarut figura seorang Yeoja cantik yang tersenyum indah dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan dan pipinya yang bersemu merah terlihat sempurna sama seperti anaknya. Kris memandang foto yang ada didalam figura itu, foto yang terlihat besar itu hanya terisi setengahnya saja didalam figura, dan terdapat sebuah bekas robekkan tak rapi dibagian kosong tersebut walaupun begitu tetap saja Kris bisa menduga kalau foto yang terobek itu adalah foto seseorang karena ada siluet sebuah tangan yang melingkar dileher Umma Tao. entah siapa seseorang itu, hanya Tao yang tahu dan hanya Tao yang mengerti kenapa foto itu setengahnya terobek.

Diam diam Kris juga mengamati Tao, Tao yang terduduk diatas sofa itu terlihat bahagia dan terlihat marah secara bersamaan, Kris menduga Tao bahagia karena ibunya dan Tao juga merasa marah pada seseorang yang fotonya terobek itu. Kris hanya bisa menyimpan pertanyaan didalam hatinya, saat ini belum waktunya untuk bertanya dan belum waktunya untuk mendapat jawaban waktunya sekarang adalah untuk menjaga Tao selamanya. Untuk selamanya.

"Hei, ujian nasional akan dimulai beberapa hari lagi apa kalian sudah siap?" (Luhan)

"Aku sudah siap, kalau tidak salah ujian itu akan dimulai tiga hari lagi" (Tao)

"Tidak kudengar, ujian itu dipercepat jadi dua hari lagi dan ujian itu dibuat dengan sesi satu hari" (Kris)

"Tidak mungkin, sekolah pasti gila menjadikan empat mata pelajaran dalam satu hari" (Luhan)

"Tapi yang kudengar dari guru guru disekolah begitu, bahkan hari kelulusan dipercepat jadi hari setelah ujian tersebut" (Kris)

"Sekolah pasti sudah sangat gila, itu sama saja menyiksa murid muridnya" (Luhan)

Untuk saat saat seperti ini Tao benar benar membuka telinganya lebar lebar, ucapan Kris dan Luhan menggenai Ujian Nasional yang berlangsung beberapa hari lagi. Tao tidak menyangka Kris bisa mendapatkan info penting seperti itu dari mana. Mungkin Tao harus mengalah tentang kepintaran, Tao mengakui kepintaran Kris melebihi dirinya dalam info sehebat itu.

"Kudengar juga, soal itu sudah dibobol oleh beberapa pihak" (Kris)

"Tidak mungkin, membobolnya sangat sulit...tapi dibeberapa situs pertemanan kudengar banyak anak yang telah mendapat soalnya" (Luhan)

"Itulah sebabnya Ujian ini dipercepat, Soal itu sudah bocor dan jika mereka membuatnya baru itu akan menghabiskan waktu dan biaya bahkan di ibukota soal itu sudah sampai ke sekolah sekolah kemarin" (Kris)

"Itu sama saja tidak berusaha, pasti nanti teman sekelasku akan berburu jawaban" (Luhan)

"Sebaiknya kita juga mengambil soal itu, karena kudengar anak terpintar disekolah PyeongJin saja baru bisa menyelesaikannya dalam empat hari" (Kris)

"Kuharap nanti ada suster yang menjagaku nanti, aku takut pingsan setelah melihat soalnnya" (Luhan)

"Aku tidak mau, itu sama saja berbuat curang" (Tao)

"Jika tidak seperti itu, kemungkinan lulus hanya dua puluh persen, soal ini dibuat bukan oleh pemerintah tapi oleh seorang keluarga kepolisian-"

"-Dan soal itu juga disebarkan juga si pembuatnya" (Kris)

"Orang bodoh mana yang mau menyebarkan soalnya sendiri," (Luhan)

"Bukan jawabannya yang jadi pertanyaan tapi bagaimana caranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan" (Kris)

"Maksudmu apa Kris?" (Luhan)

"Untuk tahun ini, soal dialihkan pembuatnya...khusus tahun ini kita tidak perlu belajar empat mata pelajaran khusus tahun ini kita hanya perlu belajar logika" (Kris)

"Aneh...pantas saja dari kemarin kita hanya diajarkan matematika tanpa rumus dan kita disuruh mencari bagaimana caranya" (Luhan)

"Ada apa dengan mereka, kenapa kita seperti dikurung dengan soal tanpa cara dan harus memakai insting" (Tao)

"Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah tujuan, apa tujuan orang itu membuat soal seperti itu?" (Luhan)

"Bukan, yang jadi pertanyaan siapa yang dicari si pembuat soal itu..."

"Apa maksudmu Kris?"

"Bukan apa apa, lupakan saja ayo kita bereskan barang barangnya lalu belanja kebutuhan Tao"

Kris harus menjaga ucapannya, dirinya tidak boleh membuka sebuah peti harta karun yang seharusnya masih tertutup dan akan terbuka diwaktu yang seharusnya dan sekang bukan waktu yang tepat. Kris dalam diam menghela nafas kecil berhasil menggalihkan perhatian mereka, dirinya memang terlihat biasa tapi otaknya berisi jawaban segala pertanyaan mereka

AND

OR

TBC

I DON'T KNOW

^o^~~~~! Kembalinya aku untuk chap ke-5, cerita terakhir tadi terinspirasi dari ke putus asaanku tentang UN, mungkin aneh dan tidak masuk akal tapi sudah lah toh ada tujuan sendiri kenapa saya buat cerita itu.

KRISTAO! Good Guy adalah Sequel dari salah satu Fanfic-ku, jadi bagi kalian yang ingin tahu lagi tentang cerita ini silahkan periksa ok ^^

Ok, thanks buat kalian semua maafkan aku yang tidak bisa cuap cuap ok...^^

#Thanks#

Thanks to: Nurull F Heryanaaa, LeeRae TaoRis, Vickykezia23, KwonLee1812, Hibiki kurenai, Ajib4ff, NienaKawaiii1122001, Chyshinji0204, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, PutchanC, Aiiu d'freaky, KyuKi Yanagishita, Gita Safira, Dianhaniehunie, Azura Lynn Gee, Ayopetyas11

#Thanks All#


	6. Chapter 6: Hello, Baby

**Title: Good Guy**

**Chapter: 6 of ?**

**Author: HannaNick****09**

**Main cast:**

**Tao as Hwang Zi Tao**

** ~Kris as ?**

** ~? Seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Warning:YAOI, ****BL, BoyxBoy, ****TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Pairing: KrisxTao, ?**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: ****Drama****, dan silahkan anda tentukan sendiri**

**Disclaimer: This is EXO couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and EXO**

**Summary: ****Tao dulu adalah murid yang paling nomor satu disekolahnya sebelum anak baru bernama Kris datang dan mengacaukan semuanya.**

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Good Guy Chapter 6**

/|\

/o|o\

.

.

.

Kris dan Tao hendak pulang kerumah, Luhan terlebih sudah pulang setelah mereka menggantarnya sampai stasiun bis terdekat. Pulang menuju kerumah pun dengan situasi yang canggung, kris yang memperhatikan gerak gerik Tao sedangkan yang dilihat sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri, berusaha tidak memperdulikan Kris.

Kris menghela nafas menatap jaraknya dengan Tao, tidak jauh dan tidak dekat Kris hanya bisa menggikuti langkah Tao yang masih saja melangkahi jalan setapak mendekati rumah,

Semuanya hening dan Kris tidak suka, terasa tidak dekat dan tidak nyaman menurutnya, dengan perintah otak dan pergerakan batin Kris mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Tao dan menyentuh bahu kanan Calon Istrinya,

Tao menenggok kearah bahunya yang terdapat sentuhan motorik dan seseorang, lebih tepatnya Kris setelah menggetahui siapa orang itu,

"Bagaimana kita?" Tao menggerutkan dahi, tidak menggerti dengan ucapan Kris

"Maksudku bagaimana kita? Siapa kau, siapa aku, apa biografimu dan apa biografiku? Bagaimana perjalananmu dan bagaimana hidupmu tak lupa apa tujuanmu hidup?" Ucap Kris sambil menenggok kearah wajah Tao yang terdiam langkah kakinya membuatnya terlihat membatu,

"Tao? ada masalah dengan ucapanku?" Tanya Kris heran, berjalan selangkah berhadapan Tao dan menepuk bahu Tao pelan dengan kedua tanganya,

Tao segera sadar dan mendorong bahu Kris hingga terjengkang jatuh, "Aku muak denganmu" Ucap Tao

Kris menghela nafas berat dan berdiri sambil membersihkan pakaiannya yang terkena debu akibat terjatuh dijalan beraspal, "Aku tahu, dan maafkan aku PUAS..." Ucap Kris dengan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya walau intonasi tetap suara berat milik Kris

"Tidak, dan selamanya tetap tidak" Ujar Tao yang terlebih dahulu sudah sampai didepan gerbang sebuah rumah yang terlihat berbeda ukuran sekitarnya terlihat lebih besar dengan sekitarnya yang hanya sebesar kontrakan biasa, Kris mempercepat langkahnya dan menggeluarkan kunci rumahnya lalu membuka pintunya,

Kris masuk terlebih dahulu dan setelahnya Tao menggikuti dari belakang, Tao memandang jam yang menunjukkan angka dua belas kurang lima belas menit itu artinya sebentar lagi adalah jam makan siang.

Kris juga sama, melihat waktu yang saat ini berjalan dengan rotasi putarnya melalui jam yang melekat sempurna dipergelangan tanganya, "Waktunya makan siang, Tao ayo kita makan" Ujar Kris yang dekat dapur dengan agak keras agar terdengar sampai keruang tamu tepatnya sampai terdengar ketelinga Tao hingga merespon ucapannya,

Tao yang mendengar suara berat milik Kris beranjak berdiri dari sofa _double_ berwarna merah darah dengan bentuk yang agak unik, seperti bagian atas bibir. _Merah sexy dan berlekuk dibagian tengahnya_

Tao berjalan menuju dapur hanya dengan mengandalkan gelombang suara berat tadi, ia merasa letak dapur tidak jauh dari ruang tamu tadi.

Menenggok kanan-kiri-depan-dan belakang sesampainya disebuah percabangan jalan dan sudah tidak bisa dihitung berapa percabangan yang ia masuki, merasa heran saja bagaimana bisa dirinya tersesat dirumah seorang KRIS, "Ck...menyebalkan" bibir mungil itu mulai menggeluarkan sumpah serapah tak enak didengar.

Kris menunggu Tao datang dengan duduk manis diatas kursi makan, jam makan siang telah berlalu lima menit dan Tao belum terlihat kehadirannya. "Mungkin udang masih bersembunyi dibalik batu" Ujarnya sambil berfikir,

"Gawat!, dia tidak tahu Ruang makan" Kris berdiri dari duduknya dengan cepat dan mencari keberadaan Tao.

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"Tersesatlah diriku, hey...ini bukan taman _bermain_ dan bukan sebuah _labirin_ dasar rumah aneh sama dengan pemiliknya" Cerocos Tao masih disebuah percabangan tak terduga, teringat dengan cerita fiksi _Alice in Wonderland_ yang mengisahkan seorang Alice yang tak sengaja bertemu kelinci yang bisa berbicara lalu menggejarnya dan tersesatlah dia disebuah percabangan berbentuk lorong tak tentu arah dengan tubuh yang berubah kecil,

Alice Tao, Pria dengan tujuan tak tentu arah diantara berbagai lorong

Tao duduk bersila diatas marmer putih yang dingin, malas melangkahi kakinya kedalam lorong yang malam membuatnya makin tersesat, sejujurnya Tao heran saja padahal sebelum dia memasuki pintu berbahan metal keadaan masih normal normal saja tidak ada lorong aneh yang tak jelas arahnya,

Yang dia ingat saat berjalan memasuki pintu itu ada tiga buah percabangan didepannya dengan isting Tao berjalan lurus, lalu percabangan belok kiri, percabangan lagi belok kanan dan seterusnya hingga akhirnya bosan dan terdiam duduk manis menunggu pemilik rumah datang dengan sendirinya,

Meminta bantuan, _Hell No_ tidak sudi meminta bantuan dari seorang Pria bernama _Kau tahu_, jadi Tao tidak akan menyebutkan namanya

"Tao! kau ada dimana! Kau dengar jawab aku!" Suara itu menggema keseluruh pelosok lorong sampai kedalam lorong terdalam ditelinga Tao, mungkin seluruh bagian lorong dipenuhi benda yang dapat memantulkan bunyi,

"TAO! KAU DENGAR AKU!" untuk saat ini saja, Tao berterima kasih telah mempersembahkan lelucon tidak menyenangkan hingga mengakibatkan dirinya bisa disini

"Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau tinggal di cerita fiksi!" Kris menggikuti gema yang berasal dari pintu metal satu satunya dibagian rumahnya, pintu yang menghubungkan rumah bawah tanah beserta lorongnya.

Kris mengumpat dalam dirinya bagaimana bisa dia lupa menutup pintu ini, untuk pertama kalinya Kris melontarkan kata bodoh dalam dirinya.

Dan Kris akhirnya menggakui perkataan Kakak pertamanya yang lebih tua lima menit dari kakak keduanya, Kris setuju pada kakak kembar pertamanya yang mengatakan kalau dia ini gila, bahkan lebih gila dari pada _Donut Holic _itu,

Dia gila, bagaimana bisa dia memiliki pikiran untuk membuat sebuah labirin untuk bermain main

Ck, dasar bodoh!

Ok, aku bodoh! Yang penting dimana Tao dan Kris harap tidak mengetahui seluk beluk ruang bawah tanahnya,

Kris harap jangan terlebih dahulu.

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"BODOH! Dimana kau! Ck..." bibir kecil itu menggumpat dengan ketidak pastian, ketidak pastian dengan mengumpat seperti itu dirinya akan ditemukan oleh Kris,

Tao sudah menggetahui sepertinya dia secara tidak sengaja memasuki ruang bawah tanah, tapi apa mungkin kalau kris menggebor tanah sampai seluas lapangan golf untuk membuatnya pusing harus kembali bagaimana,

Lorong ini dicat menggunakan warna putih tulang, lantai marmer dan juga banyak lampu untuk menghindari gelapnya sisi lorong, niatnya hanya memasuki dapur berakhir tenggelam oleh _labirin._

Derap langkah kecil yang awalnya mungkin khayalannya berubah menjadi derap langkah yang mampu masuk kedalam sensor telinga dan membuat batinya bersorak senang setidaknya

'_Aku berhasil selamat,'_

Tao mendongak kebelakang menunggu Kris datang menjemputnya dari hal yang berbaur jalan melilit, terus saja mendongak kebelakang menunggu Kris yang terdengar derap langkahnya makin keras yang berarti dia sedang mencarinya

"Tao! Tao! Dimana kau!" Dengar Tao melalui gema yang dimiliki dinding lorong, derap langkah yang semula diam sejenak kembali terdengar derap langkah hingga terlihat dari sepasang mata Tao sebuah bayangan hitam yang melekat ditanah

"Hah...hah...hah...Tao! Tao!, maafkan aku maafkan aku" Kris terlihat dari pandangan Tao, wajah itu bersimbahan peluh begitu pula dengan seluruh tubuhnya, tangannya bertumpu pada paha terlihat membungkuk berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpompa kencang,

"Hah...Ayo kita kembali _tempat ini tidak baik untukmu_, maafkan aku! maafkan aku" Kris menarik Tao yang masih terduduk diatas marmer, menarik tangan Tao dan berjalan keluar dari lorong begitu pula dengan pintu metal itu,

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"Minumlah" Kris menyodorkan segelas air dihadapan Tao dan dengan wajah terpaksa Tao menerimanya, dirinya memang merasa haus setelah berjalan agak lama untuk keluar dari lorong dan Kris mulai memberikan arahan yang benar letak ruang makan,

Kau hanya perlu belok kanak dari ruang tamu lalu belok kiri dan sampailah diruang tamu, singkat tapi kenapa dia harus berlama lama menggeluarkan keringat hanya untuk mencari ruang makan, jadi maukah kau kembali bersenang senang dengan lorongnya untuk mencari ruang makan

Tidak, terima kasih untuk pengarahan pertama dan terakhir kalinya Tao harus meninggat untuk menghindari dari ruang laknat yang hampir saja bisa membunuhnya dan berusaha tidak mempercayai instingnya yang selalu tidak membuatnya beruntung,

Sudahlah, lebih baik lupakan yang tadi seperti kalimat yang dikeluarkan dari bibir Kris

"Lupakan saja, lebih baik kita makan siang yang telah terlewat lima jam lalu" Tao menggerutkan alisnya, padahal dia merasa tersesat hanya satu sampai dua jam tapi kenapa bisa waktu secepat itu berjalan mungkin jam tangan Kris sedang rusak,

"Jamku tidak rusak tapi tempat itu yang membuatnya berputar cepat" Jelas Kris dan Tao mengganguk dalam hati, secepat kilat Tao menatap tajam Kris yang sedang menyeruput segelas teh dengan bersander diatas dinding bercat warna coklat muda

Menyadari Tao menatapnya Kris berdiri dari sandarannya dan duduk diatas kursi yang sebelumnya ia putar rotasinya berhadapan dengan Tao sambil menaruh segelas teh _less sugar _ miliknya, "Ada apa Tao?" tanyanya

"Bukan apa apa Sinting" Ujar Tao sambil melanjutkan dahaganya, Kris jenggah dengan sikap Tao hanya bisa bersabar,

Kris memangku dagunya diatas meja dan menatap Tao biasa, "Ok, Tao aku tahu aku bajingan, brengsek, sinting dan apalah tapi apakah bisa aku dapat kesempatan kedua untuk kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu? Apa bisa?"

Kris muak dipanggil dengan kata tidak enak didengar seperti itu, jika hanya didepannya Kris tidak masalah tapi jika orang banyak akan membuat sesuatu mulai rumit bisa saja orang sekitar menganggap telah melakukan yang tidak senonoh lalu mereka akan menghajar Kris habis habisan, Kris tidak mau dikira sampah masyarakat.

"Berhenti memanggilku Bajingan aku mohon, aku panggil kau Tao dan kau panggil aku Kris" Tao tidak tahu ingin menjawab ya atau tidak, dirinya masih ragu

Tao yang pertama kali menggucapkan sumpah serapah padanya namun Kris yang menyerahkan diri untuk meminta maaf, terasa tidak adil tapi tetap saja masih bersikukuh pada ego,

Ego Tao masih tinggi dihadapan Kris, terlalu tinggi malahan

Kris tidak melihat reaksi dari wajah Tao hanya bisa bersabar diri, "Ok, kau boleh menghinaku tapi hanya didepanku didepan orang lain tidak, setuju?" Tawar menawar dimulai,

"Hei, kau punya mulut kan, ayo jawab 'Ya' atau 'Tidak', Tao" Ujar Kris, Tao terlalu lama berfikir dan menghela nafas berat dan kembali menggalah pada Tao

"Abaikan yang tadi, kau pasti lapar biar aku siapkan makanan tunggu disini saja aku takut kau hilang lagi" Kris menggelus surai rambut Tao dan menghilang setelah masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan tanpa pintu yang berhubungan dengan ruang makan,

Merasa aneh, perasaan aneh sangat aneh saat Kris menatap matanya, sangat aneh saat mata itu berhenti menatanya dan pergi meninggalkannya setelah dia hiraukan

Dengan sendirinya tanpa dia pahami Tao berjalan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki dapur dengan melihat sesosok Kris sedang menuang sekotak susu kedalam dua buah gelas beling diatas meja masak,

Menyadari ada yang masuk tanpa memandang, Kris sudah tahu kalau Tao baru saja memasuki wilayah pengisi bahan bakar manusia _(BBM),_

Kris berhenti menuang kotak susu kedalam gelas setelah merasa susu tadi terasa sudah kosong dan membuangnya ketong sampah, Kris menenggok Tao yang dekat dengan kulkas, "Tolong kau ambil susu dikulkas Tao"

Tidak mengangguk dan tidak menggeleng tapi tetap merespon dengan menggambil sekotak susu didalam kulkas dan ingin segera menyerahkannya kepada Kris,

Tao heran, didalam kulkas biasa ini isinya sungguh luar biasa, puluhan kotak susu segar ada didalam rak bagian pertama atas, puluhan Yogurt dirak keduan dan puluhan botol berisi kapsul dengan kode kode aneh,

Tak heran jika Kris punya tinggi jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah berusaha olahraga rajin hanya mentok segini segini saja,

Tanpa banyak membutuhkan waktu Tao menggambil sekotak susu dan menaruhnya diatas meja, "Thanks Tao, bisa sekalian tolong bawa ini keruang makan biar aku selesaikan ini"

Tao memasang wajah enggan tapi tetap membawa dua gelas susu meninggalkan Kris yang berkutak didalam dapur.

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"Apa aku salah lagi Tao?" Jadi botol botol berisi kapsul dari adalah makanan, Tao menatap tidak nafsu pada piring kecil dihadapannya.

Piring kecil yang berisi lima buah kapsul sebesar satu ruas jari, dan tentu saja sulit tertelan

"Aku salah lagi ya' Tao? kau tidak suka ya'?" Tao menghela nafas, menggalihkan pandangan kearah Kris.

"Kau bodoh," Ujar Tao sambil mendorong jauh jauh piring kecil yang _katanya_ berisi makanan,

"Kapsul ini bentuk sederhana dari _porsi empat sehat lima sepurna,_ jadi kau tidak perlu susah susah menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk makan" Ujar Kris menyakinkan Tao untuk memakan makanannya,

Tao masih tidak mau, mulai dari penglihatannya saja tidak terasa enak apalagi saat benda itu masuk kedalam tenggorokannya tidak terima kasih,

Warna putih mewakili kasium,

Warna hijau mewakili vitamin dari sayur,

Warna merah mewakili vitamin A, B, dan C dari buah,

Warna coklat mewakili protein,

Warna kuning mewakili sari kedelai,

Tao mewakili penolakan pemakaian makanan berbentuk kapsul.

"Kau makan yang seperti ini, tiap hari?" Kris mengangguk

"Dapur dengan peralatan lengkap hanya makan ini?" Kris mengangguk lagi

Tao menggelus perutnya, sepertinya mereka sehati untuk menolak benda seperti itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya, "Aku dan anakku tidak mau makan yang seperti ini, buang dan isi kulkas dengan makanan normal"

Kris mengangguk, "Baiklah, maafkan _Papa_ _baby_, maafkan aku Tao"

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"Tao, yang ini atau yang ini?" Tanya Kris sambil meniba nimba sayuran normal apa yang akan dibelinya, ditangan kanan sebuah brokoli dan ditangan kiri sebuah wortel

"Dua duanya," Ujar Tao yang berada disamping Kris,

Mereka saat ini berada ditoserba, berada dibagian sayuran sedang membeli bahan makanan layak konsumsi 100%

"Apa lagi selain ini?" Tanya Kris sambil mendorong Trolli, menyelusuri seluruh deretan sayuran dan berniat setelahnya menuju bagian buah lalu peralatan yang stok dirumah sudah habis,

"Tao, kita tidak beli susu ibu ham-" dahi Tao berkedut dengan refleks cepat ia menutup bibir Kris dengan kedua tangannya, kakinya berjinjit saat menutup Kris.

Kris mengangguk paham setelah Tao menatapnya tajam, setelahnya kedua tangan Tao melepas hengkamannya dibibir Kris yang sebelumnya tertutup

"Aku menggerti Tao, apa sayurannya cukup?" Tanya Kris

"Aku butuh lebih banyak dari pada ini cari tomat, kentang dan jamur Baj- Kris" Kris mengangguk, dan mulai mencari sayuran yang Tao butuhkan,

Dalam hati Kris sedang tersenyum, untuk perjanjian yang tadi untuk tidak memanggilnya kata kata kasar. Tao menggumpat untuk pertama kalinya dia memanggil seseorang itu dengan namanya, rasanya senang dan malu secara bersamaan, tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur.

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"Rasa vanilla atau rasa coklat?" Mereka berada dibagian susu lebih tepatnya susu ibu hamil, Kris yang berinisiatif meminta Tao untuk membelinya karena Kris sangat peduli dan saat ini Tao adalah orang yang mulai saat ini harus dia perhatikan kelangsungan hidupnya,

Tao terlihat malu malu, disekitarnya pada ibu ibu muda memperhatikan mereka dengan aneh dan Tao benci itu dengan cepat Tao menarik tangan Kris yang memegang sekotak susu bubuk rasa coklat dan berniat pergi secepatnya dari tempat aneh ini.

"Ada apa Tao?" Tanya Kris saat langkah Tao terasa dipercepat berusaha menjauhi bagian susu tadi,

"Bukan apa apa," Ujarnya singkat

Mereka sudah selesai mencari barang yang dibutuhkan, dan waktunya membayar belanjaan mereka,

"Terima dollar?" Tanya Kris pada kasir setelah waktunya mereka membayar,

"Maaf tuan, kami hanya menerima Won" Kris mengangguk lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uangnya dan mereka selesai bertransaksi berniat pulang,

Kris membawa semua belanjaan dan membawanya kedalam mobil yang masih dia pinjan dengan temannya yang entah siapa namanya,

Tao menggikutinya dari belakang dan duduk dijok bagian tengah, dari kaca penggemudi Kris menatap Tao yang duduk dibelakangnya,

Kris memaklumi dan mulai menggarahkan pandanganya lurus kedepan yang menampilkan langit yang mulai menggelap dengan awan berwarna abu abu terlihat berkumpul membentuk kumpulan sebuah kepastian jika hujan akan datang.

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Kris pertama kalinya yang keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Tao ditengah guyuran hujan lebat, prediksinya benar kalau hujan akan mengguyur kota dengan derasnya.

Kris menutupi butuh Tao dengan jaketnya melindungi Tao untuk terhidar dari air dingin yang terasa menusuk kulit tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang bisa dibilang basah kuyup, mempercepat membuka pintu rumahnya,

"Masuklah, diluar dingin biar aku yang menggambil belanjaan mandilah dengan air hangat dari ruang tamu belok kanan kau menggerti?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tao, Kris kembali keluar untuk membuka pagar rumah yang belum dia buka sepenuhnya untuk memasukan mobil karena mendahulukan Tao dan _Baby_ lalu setelahnya barulah menggambil belanjaan yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan.

Bukannya melangkah menggikuti ucapan Kris, Tao malah berlalu menuju dapur membuat sesuatu yang hangat, semacam coklat panas

Beberapa menit berkutak Tao kembali dengan sepasang gelas berisi coklat yang bisa ia bersuyur ada minuman layak, mendapati Kris sudah kembali dengan barang belanjaan dikedua tangannya dan sebuah kunci mobil bertengger diantara giginya,

Kris menaruh belanjaan diatas lantai dan menjatuhkan dirinya disofa, badanya rasanya remuk saja sehari menjadi seorang_ Papa, _lelah dan basah kuyup Kris menghela nafas

Kris melihat sesuatu menggepul, tepatnya gelas yang menggeluarkan uap panas yang berada didepan matanya, sepasang matanya kini beralih kearah Tao yang sedang duduk diatas sofa sambil meniup gelas yang sama bentuknya,

Hening...semuanya terasa hening Tao dan Kris bungkam dengan pemikiran masing masing,

Tao mencuri pandangan kearah Kris, begitu pula dengan Kris ditengah derasnya hujan.

"Ini dari perutku," Ujar Tao, ketus. Tapi Kris yang mendengarkan terkejut dan setelahnya menarik sudut bibirnya, "Thanks _baby_ telah memperhatikan _Papa_, thanks Tao untuk coklatnya ini manis"

Jujur, Kris tidak menyukai barang barang manis tapi untuk saat ini pertama kalinya dia merasa hari ini terasa manis

Jadi papa tidaklah buruk, walaupun tubuhmu pegal setengah mati tapi rasanya sakit yang ada ditubuhmu hilang hanya dengan coklat panas,

Kalau boleh, bisakah Kris berharap Baby dan... Tao,

Memperhatikannya...

Bolehkan berharap lebih untuk ini,

Rasanya jiwamu hangat, beban tubuhmu berkurang,

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"Aku tidak mau Brengsek" kembali kata itu dilontarkan Tao, setidaknya kata itu tidak dia ucapkan dikawasan banyak orang,

"Ayolah Tao, dirumah ini hanya ada satu kamar jadi mau tidak mau kau tidurlah bersamaku" Ujar Kris sesampainya disebuah kamar sederhana, hanya sebuah kasur king size, sebuah lemari, sebuah meja kecil, cermin dan beberapa barang olahraga untuk memperbesar otok tangan.

"Kalau kubilang tidak mau yang tidak mau Brengsek" Kris menghela nafas, akhir akhir ini sudah tidak bisa dihitung Kris menghela nafas dengan kelakuan Tao,

Kekanak kanakan,

"Kita ini Pria, kenapa tidak bisa sekamar kau bukan gadis Tao" Ujar Kris, Tao merenggut

"Setelah yang terjadi padaku, tidak terima kasih cepat pergi" Tao mendorong tubuh Kris yang masih menggunakan bathrobe karena baru saja selesai mandi, mendorongnya keluar dari kamar

"Keluar, aku tidak mau tidur denganmu siapa suruh membuang futonku" Ujar Tao ditengah acara mendepak Kris keluar dari kamar,

Kris menghela nafas, "aku memberikannya ke Panti asuhan Tao, lagipula kasur ini cukup luas untuk kita berdua"

"Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu, sana tidur diluar" Ujar Tao, Kris menggacak acak rambutnya yang basah lalu kembali menghela nafas

"Ck, kalau tidak mau biar aku saja yang tidur diluar" Kris membelalak saat Tao sudah berhenti mendorongnya dan beralih melewati tubuhnya keluar dari kamar,

"Tao...kembalilah, Tao...Tao..." Tao tidak mendengarkan kata Kris, kakinya terus saja menghiraukan Kris

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"Tao, ayo bangun minum dulu susunya" Kris membangunkan Tao yang tertidur diatas ranjangnya setelah menunggu Tao tertidur pulas lalu memindahkannya kekamar miliknya,

Waktu menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam, Kris masih belum bisa tidur dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk diatas meja kerjanya sejenak dia teringat dengan susu yang tadi sore dia beli bersama Tao,

Dengan cepat dia membuat segelas susu dihampir tengah malam, dan disinilah dia sedang membangunkan Tao untuk meminum susu

"Tao...ayo bangun" Kris masih berusaha membangunkan Tao dengan menepuk bahunya, agak kesal telah berusaha menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit tanpa hasil akhirnya Kris menepuk dada Tao agak keras dan berhasil walaupun mata itu hanya terbuka kecil

"Eng...kenapa?" Tanya Tao, menggosok matanya berusaha menyadarkan diri

Kris menyodorkan segelas susu dihadapan Tao, "Ayo minum susunya Tao"

Tao menerima dan dengan cepat Tao menyambar habis susunya, setelah habis Tao menaruhnya diatas meja dekat sisi kasur dan kembali tidur

Kris menggambil bekas gelas Tao berniat mencucinya, tak lupa membawa sebuah selimut yang dia ambil dilemari dan sebuah bantal berniat tidur diruang tamu,

Tao saat ini masih dalam status belum bisa dijinakkan,

"Good nite Tao, good nite baby"

AND

OR

TBC

I DON'T KNOW

Update Chap 6! Maaf kalau lama, maklum aku sudah tidak tidak ngetik lagi semejak mau UN. Aku gak bisa banyak omong dan memang tidak bisa banyak bacot,

Saya harap, anda berkenan untuk men-review, okay

#Thanks#

Thanks to: Jenny2797, Dian Deer, Syita, BbuingBbuingTao, Riyoung Kim, Vickykezia23, Ajib4ff, Azura Lynn Geen Hibiki Kurenai, PutchanC, KyuKi Yanagishta, Gita Safira, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw.

#Thanks All#


	7. Chapter 7: It's Begin Luna

**Title: Good Guy**

**Chapter: 7 of ?**

**Author: HannaNick****09**

**Main cast:**

**Tao as Hwang Zi Tao**

** ~Kris as ?**

** ~? Seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Warning:YAOI, ****BL, BoyxBoy, ****TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Pairing: KrisxTao, ?**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: ****Drama****, dan silahkan anda tentukan sendiri**

**Disclaimer: This is EXO couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and EXO**

**Summary: ****Tao dulu adalah murid yang paling nomor satu disekolahnya sebelum anak baru bernama Kris datang dan mengacaukan semuanya.**

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Good Guy Chapter 7**

/|\

/o|o\

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan jam empat pagi, matahari tentu saja masih malu untuk menunjukkan keindahan teriknya, Kris berkutak pada meja kerjanya ada beberapa yang harus segera diselesaikan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Hyung?" Kris sedang menggobrol dengan _Donut Holich_ melalui telepon rumah yang berada diatas meja kerjanya,

Mencoba meringankan beban otaknya tidak buruk bukan,

"_Aku sedang bermain dengan kelinci percobaanku, bocah pirang"_ Kris mendengus,

"Kau membedah tikus, kucing atau...manusia?" Tanya Kris, dari telinganya dia mendengar sebuah kekehan kecil seolah-olah apa yang dikerjakannya sebuah mainan biasa

"_Bagaimana kalau aku menemukan seonggok mayat manusia yang mati tertembak"_ Ujar sang Hyung,

"Aku tidak menyangka kau kehilangan banyak kelinci percobaan hingga mendapatkan makhluk mati yang tidak merespon" Ujar Kris mencoba memanas-manasi Hyungnya dibalik teleponnya,

"_Ck, aku tidak butuh pendapatmu yang terpenting aku bisa bermain dengan kaki, tangan, bibir, hati, jantung dan hal hal menyenangkan lainnya"_ Kris terhenyak, terdiam sementara kemudian menghela nafas

"Berhentilah, jadilah manusia normal yang menggenal tuhan. Bisakah kita seperti dulu lagi, apa gara gara aku, masih itu?" Suaranya normal, namun sebenarnya terguncang,

"_Sesuatu yang hilang tidak akan kembali, bocah pirang"_ Kalimat terakhir itu mengakhiri perbincangan mereka, Kris masih tidak berkutik terdiam namun setelahnya tertawa,

Terus saja tertawa, menertawakan dirinya hingga tetesan air menggalir dari sudut matanya

"Benar, jangan lupa sesuatu yang hilang akan datang kembali melalui kedipan mata tuhan Hyung"

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Tao terbangun setelah mendengar suara yang terdengar sayup ditelinganya, perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

Tao bisa melihat seseorang Pria sedang duduk disalah satu sisi tempat tidur, Pria itu terus saja menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya, Tao mencoba menggumpulkan kesadarannya dan merentangkan tubuhnya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama tidur, dan menggucek matanya

Pria itu membuka gorden yang menutupi jendela, cahaya menyilaukan mulai masuk menyinari sebagian sudut ruangan menyadarkan Tao jika malam telah berganti menjadi pagi yang cerah. Pria itu kembali mendekatinya mengangkat tubuhnya hingga menyentuh head board,

Suara itu terdengar jelas, makin jelas, "Tao, ayo bangun atau aku akan menenggelamkanmu diatas lautan luas"

Pria itu menepuk bahunya agak keras, akhirnya dengan enggan Tao membuka matanya sempurna dan menatap Pria itu,

Pria itu, dia Kris

"Ayo bangun Tao, ini sudah pagi sudah waktunya sarapan" Ujar Kris, Tao mengangguk. Membereskan bekas tidurnya walau agak sempoyongan akibat masih kurangnya nyawa yang terkumpul. Melihat itu Kris akhirnya membatu Tao.

"Tao, hari ini kau jadi melamar pekerjaan?" Tanya Kris, Tao mengangguk kecil

"Aku tidak mau hanya berdiam diri dirumah, lagi pula kau juga tidak bekerja lalu dari mana kau bisa makan" Ujar Tao, Kris yang sudah selesai membatu Tao dan kini duduk sisi tempat tidur bisa hanya tertawa kecil

"Dari dulu aku selalu bekerja kok, gajiku juga sudah cukup untuk memiliki lima istri" Ujar Kris, mendengar itu Tao melemparnya dengan bantal agak keras kearah wajah Kris

Kris berhasil menggelak, "Aku hanya bercanda kok Tao, jangan dianggap serius" Ujarnya ringan sedangkan Tao mendengus kesal

"Tao, apa malam tadi kau berteriak?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap Tao dengan sepasang matanya langsung, kakinya yang berada diujung kasur juga sedari tadi diayun ayunkan sambil menunggu jawaban dari Tao,

Tao sedari tadi terdiam setelah mungkin teringat dengan malam tadi saat mati lampu, lebih tepatnya pukul sepuluh malam hingga jam sebelas malam hanya berselisih satu jam. Kris bukannya tidak tahu hanya pura pura tidak tahu, suara jeritan itu terdengar keras didalam telinganya. lagi pula pura pura bodoh, tidak salah kan

Tao menundukkan wajahnya, mata indahnya tertutupi oleh poni yang panjang dan Kris tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi dari Tao saat ini, bagaimana perasaannya saat ini namun Kris tahu ini keterlaluan, tapi inilah cara kerja sang penggorek informasi,

Kris teringat dengan malam tadi, saat mati lampu berlangsung, saat itu terdengar jeritan suara Tao yang terdengar lirih,

'_Aku takut, darah, gelap...Umma'_

'_Gelap, semuanya gelap...merah darah..Appa Uma, Umma, Namja itu'_

Jeritan memilukan terserap dalam pendengarannya, semuanya dengan tidak sengaja masuk dan menyimpulkan

Malam dimana saat itu Umma Tao dibunuh, malam saat semua pencahayaan redup, Namja yang tidak diketahui itu telah membunuh Umma Tao

Kris makin ingin tahu tentang kenyataan,

Bagi Kris, rasa ingin tahu adalah segalanya bahkan ia rela masuk terlalu dalam lubang itu

Tao masih berdiri, namun tak melakukan apa apa. Tidak merespon, Tao berdiri menghalangi jendela hingga bayangannya terlihat dihadapan Tao yang membelakangi jendela.

Kris terlihat santai, namun membuat Tao terdiam sedaritadi. Melihat itu akhirnya Kris mulai tersenyum, dengan begini Tao memperlihatkan beberapa ekspresi yang ingin Kris pandang. Licik,

Tangan besar itu berlalu diatas kepala Tao dan menggusapnya lembut, "Yah...kalau belum mau bercerita lain kali juga boleh, jika kau sudah siap Tao" Ujar Kris berjalan meninggalkan mantan kamarnya,

Ditengah langkahnya Kris diam diam melirik Tao yang masih terdiam, "Bercerita akan menghilangkan sebagian beban bahumu, jangan lupa cuci muka dan gosok gigi lalu pergilah sarapan aku menunggumu disana"

_Wajah itu terlihat ketakutan, melempar sesuatu yang ada disekitarnya...berusaha keluar dari mimpi buruknya_

_Orang yang dia percayai tewas dibunuh oleh seorang Namja brengsek, tubuh ini masih teringat bagaimana Namja itu membunuh seorang Yeoja indah dimatanya,_

_Tubuhnya yang saat itu tak ada apa apanya hanya terdiam, menonton dan menanam dendam; hanya itu yang ia bisa dan berusaha mencari Namja itu kelak nanti berusaha balas dendam,_

_Malam dimana, semuanya pencahayaan mati, tubuh kecil mati rasa, orang yang dia percayai mati dan kepercayaannya terhadap Namja itu hilang seketika_

Kris masih teringat bagaimana Tao saat itu, kacau... walaupun begitu Kris hanya memperhatikannya bukan menolongnya, melindunginya dan menghangatkannya disaat tubuh rapuh itu dikelilingi kegelapan tanpa cahaya

Namun, Kris akhirnya merapat mendekati Tao dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang akhirnya membuat Tao tenang dan berhenti bergetar, mencari penenang jiwa itu dan mendekatinya dengan erat tidak ingin seseorang itu jauh darinya merasa jika tidak dia merasa mimpi itu kembali padanya

Menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan ketenangan, Kris tersenyum dengan tingkah berbeda Tao tapi tetap saja dia menikmatinya. Kegelapan itu membuat Tao tidak sadar siapa yang sedang dipeluknya, siapa yang memberikan ketenangan dia tidak mau berfikir keras,

Yang ada didalam akal pikiran Tao hanyalah ketenangan dari kegelapan dibalik mimpinya, Kris menenangkan Tao sambil terus saja menggumamkan kalimat pertamanya, kalimat itu terus saja diulang-ulang hingga akhirnya Tao bisa tertidur didalam pelukkannya

'_Semuanya baik baik saja, anggap merah itu adalah putih, anggap gelap itu terang dan anggap aku selalu berada disampingmu, aku selalu ada untukmu kita berbagi saling berbagi untuk meringankan beban satu sama lain jadi jangan takut aku selalu disini...Tao'_

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Hari XXX, pukul XXX

_BlackPanter_: Hai semuanya selamat pagi!

_Prince_Sea_: Pagi!

_JokerOhJoker_: Pagi;

_SCT_: pagi!

_Jr. Prize_: Pagi BlackPanter;

_Dr. Jack_: Berisik,

_BlackPanter_: Hei, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian

Bagaimana _Luna_ menurut kalian?

_Prince_Sea_:_ Luna_ yang terbaik,

_JokerOhJoker_:_ Luna_ mendebarkan

_SCT_:_ Luna_ kekanak kanakan...

_Dr. Jack_:_ Luna_ sebagai tempat memuakkan

_BlackPanter_: jawaban kalian kurang memuaskan,

_JokerOhJoker_: lalu kau ingin jawaban seperti apa, bodoh

_Prince_Sea_: _Jr. Prize_, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan _BlackPanter_, bagaimana_ Luna_ menurutmu?

_Jr. Prize_: menurutku,_ Luna_ adalah kita

BlackPanter: Adakah dari kalian yang punya games mario bros?

Prince_Sea: =_=' itukan games lama, kenapa kau malah mencari games yang seperti itu?

BlackPanter: Karena hidup itu seperti games, dan games adalah hidupku

Dr. Jack: Menggelikan, dasar anak bocah

SCT: Ckckck...kalian ini sebaiknya belajar, minum susu lalu tidur

Jr. Prize: Kalian ini,

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Sudah kira kira dua minggu Tao hidup dirumah Kris, aura sepi kini mulai dilengkapi dengan sepasang suara yang mengisi setiap sudut rumah,

Kris melipat korannya saat melihat Tao sudah duduk diatas kursi meja makan, "Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Kris dan diangguki oleh Tao

Kris menyingkirkan koran agak jauh dari penglihatannya, berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan membuka kulkas mencari dua botol susu lalu menyerahkan sebuahnya pada Tao

Tao menerimanya dan dia meneguknya cepat hingga hanya tersisa botol belingnya saja, Kris juga sudah menyelesaikan minum susunya beralih menatap Tao, "Lebih baik besok besok saja mencari pekerjaannya, kemarin aku sudah buat janji dengan dokter Jung untuk memeriksakan _Baby_" Ujar Kris

Tao merenggut kesal, Kris seenaknya saja memutuskan sesuatu tanpa persetujuan dirinya, padahal Tao sudah bersiap siap dengan berkasnya kini Tao pun menghela nafas

Dalam hati Kris sedang tertawa keras, kini mereka adil untuk saling egois, sama sama tidak mau kalah

"Sudah lama sekali aku ingin melihat perkembangan Baby, jadi nanti sekitar jam sembilan kita berangkat" Tao mengangguk, dia juga ingin menggentahui seberapa besar umur dari kandungannya.

Perut Tao masih terlihat biasa tapi kalau diperhatikan secara seksama sudah terlihat garis melingkar dibagian perutnya, Tao diam diam menggelus perutnya dan merasakan hangat saat itu

Kris tidak tahu ingin berbicra apa, tidak punya ide untuk meramaikan suasana yang sedang hening, sarapan yang didepan pun sudah tak menarik hatinya,

"Hari ini kau yang masak?" Tanya Tao hingga menyadarkan Kris dari melamunnya, Kris menatap Tao lalu mengangguk

"Kufikir kau hanya bisa makan makanan astronot," tawa mulai tercipta dari keduannya

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"Umurnya satu bulan, kelihatannya dia sangat sehat karena anda berdua pasti menjaganya dengan baik sekali, walaupun begitu dia tidak boleh hanya diberi nutrisi dari susu saja harus ada vitamin dan kasih sayang orang tuanya untuk menyokong kehidupan bayi kalian kelak. Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu Kris, bagaimana kabar Ummamu?" Ucap sang dokter

Kris dan Tao berada didalam ruang pemeriksaan, dengan seorang dokter yang bermarga Jung tersebut. Tao telah turun dari kasur putih dan segera duduk disamping Kris yang mendengarkan penjelasan sang dokter,

"Bagaimana kabar Ummamu Kris?" Tanya dokter itu,

"Ummaku baik baik saja, masih kuat untuk mengangkat meriam besi bahkan untuk berhasrat" Ujar Kris sambil memijit dahinya,

Mendengar itu sang dokter tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya, Tao yang tidak menggerti hanya terdiam dengan alis menggerut

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu Ummamu datang kesini dengan keluhan bokongnya lecet sambil memarah marahi Appamu yang terlalu sabar itu,"

Kris teringat dengan keluarganya, pada saat itu umurnya baru saja dua tahun bertepatan dengan kembalinya sang Appa setelah pekerjaan kemiliteran. Hari pertama dia ingin menggenal sang Appa malah menonton adegan dewasa orangtuanya,

Kris menghela nafas berat, tidak menyangka aktivitas orangtuanya yang saat berumur dua tahun itu masih berlanjut saat ini. Dasar tidak tahu malu; umpat Kris

"Tao, aku lupa mengingatkanmu untuk menjaga dirimu menghindari sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan lalu tidak boleh berfikir terlalu keras karena akan berpengaruh kepada bayimu, dan yang harus diperhatikan adalah makan dengan teratur agak kebutuhan gizi bayimu tidak kurang," Ucap dokter, Tao mengangguk

"Dan untuk kau Kris, kau wajib menuruti permintaan Tao menggerti!" Ujar dokter lagi, Kris mengangguk lesu

Kris teringat dulu saat Ummanya sedang mual mual didalam toilet dan Appanya mendekati Umma, Umma berkata pada Appa untuk membelikannya makan aneh yaitu 'Kari pedas asam asin dengan coklat dan sepasang kepiting berciuman hidup diatasnya' Appa saat itu mengira kalau Umma hamil lagi tentu saja Appanya terpaksa mengangguk.

Saat itu dirinya meminta ikut dengan Appanya dan pergilah mereka untuk mencari sesuatu yang tidak pernah ada hingga berjam jam lamanya. Malam bertemu pagi pun mereka belum menemukannya hingga deringan ponsel sang Appa berbunyi dengan cepat menjawab panggilan tersebut yang ternyata Hyung keduanya, Siwon

Siwon berkata kalau Ummanya tidak hamil, Umma menyuruh Appa mencari makanan aneh itu karena kalah taruhan dengan Zhoumi, karenanya Kris bersumpah untuk segera pulang dan mecuekki Ummanya.

Itulah saat dimana peran seorang Umma sungguh menyebalkan dimata Kris;

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Mereka telah sampai dirumah, Kris duduk diatas sofa sedangkan Tao sedang menyiapkan makan siang. Ponsel disaku Kris bergetar, dengan segera Kris menggambilnya dan menatap layar yang terlihat,

Terlihat nama Appanya, tidak biasanya

Dengan cepat Kris menjawab panggilan dari Appanya

"Halo, ada apa Appa?" Tanya Kris melalui ponsel

"_Tidak ada apa apa Kris, hanya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanmu...kau sehat? Bagaimana istrimu? Bagaimana cucuku? Bagaimana kalian?"_ Tanya suara dibalik ponsel milik Kris

"_Aku baik baik saja, dia dan Baby juga. Bagaimana dengan Appa?"_ Tanya Kris menjatuhkan kepalanya hingga menyentuh bantalan sofa dan mengadahkan kepalanya keatas

"_Akhir akhir ini aku bosan, pekerjaanku makin lama makin berkurang gara gara Luna. Kau tau Luna kan' Kris?"_ Tanya Appanya

"Aku tidak begitu paham tentang_ Luna_, bukankah dengan berkurangnya pekerjaanmu jadi Umma tidak perlu merauh raung seperti kucing yang ditinggal majikannya" Ujar Kris

"_Jangan menganggap Ummamu seekor kucing Kris,"_ Ujar Appanya,

Kris berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman diwajahnya, walau begitu tetap saja bunyi kekehan terdengar hingga ketelinga Appanya yang jengah seorang Kris, "_Jangan tertawa Kris, jika Ummamu tahu ini kau akan dihukum dengan Yunho"_ Ujar Appanya

Kris bungkam bicara, tidak terima kasih

Baginya beraktivitas di waktu pagi buta sama saja bunuh diri, bayangkan saja dia yang baru berumur lima tahun selalu dibuat fisiknya kuat oleh Appa baptisnya. Mulai dari lari pagi, judo, kendo, anggar bahkan berenang diwaktu matahari belum terbit. Baginya berenang dijam empat pagi sungguh menyiksa,

"Bagaimana kabar Jaejoong?" Tanya Kris

"_Jae baik baik saja, masih setia dengan Yunho dan masih saja mau dekat dekat Ummamu. Hei Kris, kapan kau menikahi istrimu? Dia Yeoja kan' atau jangan jangan...dia Namja?"_ Tanya Appanya,

"Ya...dia Namja, dan dia sangat berbakat untuk melengkapi kartuku" Ujar Kris

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"Kris! Makan siangnya akan jadi cepat kemari atau bagianmu aku makan!" Ujar suara yang berasal dari dapur, Kris bisa mendengar suara Tao sangat jelas karena memang dirinya sudah kira kira tiga menit berada diruang makan bersebelahan dengan dapur.

Setelah selesai menggobrol dengan Appanya yang tiba tiba tidak sibuk, Kris diberitahu jika dia memiliki pekerjaan baru yang dikirim melalui email oleh Appanya,

Email itu berisi pekerjaan ringan dengan bayaran Won, setidaknya bisa mengisi rekeningnya korea miliknya. Hanya dengan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit pekerjaan itu selesai dan disinilah Kris berada, menunggu Tao yang sedang jadwalnya memasak makan siang.

Kris bisa melihat Tao ternyata masih berkutak didapur melalui celah yang ditutupi hanya dengan kaca bening yang bisa menghubungkan pemandangan yang terjadi didapur dengan keadaan ruang makan.

Tao tidak sama sekali berbalik, jadi dia sama sekali tidak melihat Kris yang sedari tadi memandanginya sambil tersenyum,

Berniat menjahili Tao karena telah membohonginya, dengan langkah mengendap endap Kris berjalan menuju dapur, dengan lihai tanpa terdengar derap langkahnya. Kedua tangannya hampir berada diatas kedua bahu Tao, dengan sekejap tangan itu menyentuhnya dengan cepat.

"Hii~~ hii~~" bahu Tao terangkat secara refleks, tubuhnya selama beberapa detik terdiam kaget. Merasa telah menggumpulkan nyawa Tao langsung membalikkan tubuhnya hingga tubuh tinggi Kris yang berada didepannya terlihat, Tao memandang sinis kearah wajah Kris dan bersiap menggamuk

"DASAR BODOH!" suara itu membahana dengan suara panci panci yang bergemeletuk, raungan minta ampun dari Kris dan makan siang yang gagal.

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"Maafkan aku Tao, aku tidak tahu kalau ini akan terjadi" semua bagian dapur terasa seperti kapal pecah, panci panci berserakan, piring dan gelas pecah menghiasi marmer putih begitu pula dengan wajah Kris yang terdapat bekas hadiah dari Tao yang terada dipipinya berwarna biru

Walaupun hanya biru, tapi bukan main sakitnya

Untung saja parkournya berguna, jika tidak mungkin tulangnya sudah terlebih dahulu patah oleh para perlengkapan masak dan berakhir dirumah sakit lalu mendekam disana untuk beberapa minggu

Tao juga tidak tahu jika akan menjadi seperti ini, yang dia tahu dia punya kebiasaan aneh jika ada seseorang yang menggagetkannya. Lebih tepatnya seperti memancing singa yang menggamuk

Tao menghompresi Kris dengan hati hati menggunakan air es dibagian yang terdapat warna birunya, sedikit merintih menahan perih,

"Ini gara gara kau menggagetkanku, lain kali jangan ulangi lagi!" Kris mengagguk cepat, Tao menghela nafas dan memandang horor dapur kacau balau

"Akan sangat lama menghabiskan waktu membersihkan ini, Kris kau bantu aku menyapu lantai" Kris mengangguk lagi, tidak berani menolak, menerima sapu dan mulai bekerja dengan tangan kiri memegang sekantung air es

Tao juga membantu dengan membersihkan lantai yang terkena tumpahan makan, Tao teringat dengan peristiwa tadi saat mereka berada dirumah sakit. Saat sang dokter menceritakan sesuatu dengan Kris, sepertinya mereka saling menggenal.

Diam diam Tao menatap Kris yang sesekali mengaduh. Tao bertanya tanya kepada dirinya, bukankah Kris bilang orang tuanya tidak ada lalu orangtua yang Kris ucapkan tempo hari itu siapa, atau jangan bilang orang tua Kris bangkit dari alamnya,

Berfikir sejauh itu membuat bulu kuduk Tao merinding, tidak Tao tidak mau malam hari bertemu orang tua Kris dalam keadaan seperti itu,

Kris yang memperhatikan Tao yang dalam keadaan aneh mulai angkat bicara, "Tao, ada apa?" Tanya Kris

Tao mendongak kearah Kris dengan mimik ketakutan, "Kris..." Bisik Tao

Kris yang tidak mendengar ucapan Tao secara jelas hanya bisa menggaruk lehernya dengan tangan kanan yang sudah selesai memegang tongkat sapu, "Tao? kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris lagi

"Kris...aku takut" Ujar Tao yang mulai gemetar, melihat itu Kris langsung berjalan mendekati Tao, "Apa yang kau takutkan Tao?" Tanya Kris

"A...aku ta-takut...o-orang tuamu..." Ujar Tao dengan tersendat, tubuhnya makin gemetar hebat, kaki dan tanganya terasa dingin melihat itu Kris makin bingung kenapa dengan orang tuanya, memangnya Tao tahu orang tuanya, pikir Kris

"A-aku takut...o-orang...tua...mu da-datang me...ne...mu...iku da-dari a-alam ba-baka" Ujar Tao dengan logat ketakutannya, mendengar itu Kris langsung tertawa kencang

Tao menggedipkan matanya beberapa kali, bingung kenapa Kris malah tertawa bukannya tertawa

Kris berusaha menetralkan tawanya dengan menaruh telapak tangan diatas perutnya, air mata pun turun tanpa dia sadari. Beberapa menit akhirnya Kris berhenti tertawa dan memandang Tao yang masih memasnag wajah heran

"Begini Tao, aku pernah bilang kalau orang tuaku tidak ada, tapi bukan berarti orang tuaku sudah tidak ada. Kau salah mempresepsikan ucapanku, lain kali kalau kurang paham kau bisa tanyakan padaku" Jelas Kris, Tao mengangguk

"Lalu kenapa kau tak tinggal dengan orang tuamu?" Pertanyaan Tao kini merubuhkan Kris, kini Kris yang tidak bisa berkutik.

Kris teringat masa lalunya, saat semuanya terpecah menjadi beberapa kubu, saat dimana Kris ingin pergi jauh dari orang tuanya untuk sementara dan...dan...entahlah

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"Aku punya sepasang orangtua, sepasang orangtua baptis, sepasang Hyung kembar tidak identik dan seorang Hyung dari orangtua baptisku" Ujar Kris, Tao mengangguk

"Appa dan Ummaku seorang Namja, Ummaku adalah Namja yang memiliki sebuah organ yang berbeda dari Namja lainnya. Lalu Appaku adalah Namja tersabar yang aku temui dihidup ini, saat orang tua dari Appaku dibantai dan mulai hidup sebagai makhluk yang orang lain bilang sampah" Ujar Kris lagi, mendengar itu Tao menggerutkan dahinya

"Sejak saat itu Appaku mendekam ditempat pelelangan manusia, umurnya saat itu masih empat belas tahun. Setelah beberapa tahun beranjak menuju tujuh belas seorang Namja membelinya murah dan namja itu adalah Ummaku" Tao membelalak mata, Kris kembali melanjutkan ceritanya

"Ummaku adalah mantan mafia, memiliki dua anak. Hingga akhirnya aku lahir dari hubungan Appa dan Ummaku. Aku punya orang tua baptis karena Appaku dan Appa baptisku tinggal serumah. Sama masalahnya dengan orangtuaku, orangtua baptisku itu sepasang Namja. Mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku ceritakan padamu Tao"

Setelah cerita dari Kris, Tao tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. Semuanya terasa hening, mereka berdua belum mau angkat bicara, masih ingin terdiam sementara.

Kris masih menundukkan kepalanya, walau begitu Kris diam diam melirik Tao dengan sepasang matanya yang tajam.

"Dulu sekali aku masihlah seperti anak lainnya..." Suara itu tiba tiba meluncur dari bibir Tao, mendengar itu Kris mengangkat kepalanya tertarik dengan kisah Tao

"Dulu masih ada Umma, saat bermain, saat tertawa, saat bersenang senang, saat ingin kehangatan...Ummaku bernama Hwang MinYoung dan Appaku bernama Zi Kwang Lien . Aku sejak dulu selalu bertanya tanya kenapa margaku Hwang padahal seharusnya Zi untuk menggikuti Appaku" Ujar Tao, menggambil jeda sementara dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya

"Aku selalu berfikir, kenapa Appa selalu tidak memperdulikanku...apa mungkin karena aku nakal, apa mungkin aku menyebalkan atau mungkin aku bukan anak mereka, semua pertanyaan itu terus saja terlitas diotakku. Didunia ini Ummaku adalah segalanya, segalanya hanya untuk dia bahkan aku rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Pada saat aku berumur enam belas tahun itulah rasanya untuk syarafmu tidak berfungsi sama sekali" Kris menaikkan alisnya, tidak menggerti

"Ummaku dibunuh oleh seseorang yang aku yakini Appaku, karena sehari sebelum Ummaku dibunuh Umma dan Namja itu bertengkar hebat membicarakanku. Saat itu lampu mati secara bergilir didaerah rumahku seolah olah mereka memang berpihak pada Namja itu, saat itu kufikir bukan hanya Namja itu yang ada disana saat itu tapi juga ada Namja yang pakaian hitam yang menutup mataku dengan tangannya walaupun begitu aku sendiri bisa melihat detik detik kematian Ummaku melalui renggangan tangan Namja itu" Ujar Tao mengakhiri ceritanya.

Tao menghela nafas, "Sejak saat itu aku sangat membenci Namja Brengsek itu, Namja itu terlihat sama sepertimu. Kau tinggi seperti dia, raut wajahmu sama seperti dia, kau sama seperti dia" Ujar Tao,

Entah kenapa terasa ganjil pernyataan Tao dimata Kris. Bagaimana bisa Namja yang tidak meperdulikan Tao bisa memperlihatkan sisi kesabarannya, "Bagaimana bisa Namja yang tidak memperdulikanmu bisa menggeluarkan sisi kebaikkannya didepanmu, Tao?" Tanya Kris

Tao mengangkat bahunya diiringi helaan nafas, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu, tapi setiap melihat bola mata Namja itu menatapku terbesit rasa khawatir yang terdalam," Kris mengangguk

"Mungkin hanya presepsiku, tapi apa kau yakin kalau Namja yang membunuh Ummamu itu Appamu?" Tanya Kris

"Aku yakin, kalau Namja itu yang membunuh Ummaku" Kris menghela nafas, Tao masihlah anak yang tidak tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya,

"Lalu kenapa kau memusuhiku selama kurang lebih empat bulan?" Tanya kris, Tao menggalihkan pemandangannya dari Kris

"Jangan menggalihkan pandanganmu Tao, jelaskan agar semuanya lebih mudah ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku kerjakan segera" Ujar Kris lagi sambil memandang jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, tak terasa tiga jam telah berlalu. Kembali Kris memandang lurus kearah Tao

"Aku iri sejak kau masuk kedalam kelas, para Songsaenim yang dulu selalu memujiku tiba tiba saja beralih kearahmu, bagiku hanya mereka saja yang memberikanku dukungan. Bahkan sekolah yang tidak memiliki bangku sisa pun memberikannya secara istimewa padamu, kau sering dipanggil kepala sekolah bagai orang penting. Lalu apa yang aku dapat kalau sesuatu yang aku inginkan yang hanya satu tiba tiba direbut secara sepihak olehmu" Ujar Tao, Kris merasa tidak enak hati.

Benar yang Tao inginkan hanya hati para Songsaenim disekolah. Kris menertawakan keegoisannya, dan ketamakannya

"Jadi tujuanmu untuk balas dendam dengan Namja itu?" Tanya Kris, Tao mengangguk

"Ummaku segalanya, walaupun tatapan itu berada didepanku tanpa gentar aku akan balas dendam dengan membunuhnya" Ujar Tao, mendengar itu Kris langsung bertepuk tangan keras

"Jadi seperti inikah seorang Tao, kufikir akan sulit mencari orang yang kau cari Tao. didunia ini bukan hanya aku, kau dan Namja itu ada banyak orang dari jutaan jiwa hidup, lalu kau mau menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk kematian seseorang?" Tanya Kris

"Aku tidak peduli, selama aku masih hidup aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk balas dendam" Ujar Tao, Kris menarik sudut bibirnya

"Aku akan membantumu balas dendam, dengan sebuah syarat" Ujar Kris, Tao menaikkan wajahnya

"Jadilah poinku"

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Kris berpesan pada Tao untuk menerima paket dari petugas pengantar kilat, Kris meminta Tao menunggunya diruang tamu. Sekitar dua puluh menit menunggu, akhirnya bunyi bel rumah menyadarkan Tao, dengan cepat dia membuka pintu rumah terlihat Namja dengan seragam orange yang biasa dipakai oleh pengantar paket.

Pengantar paket itu berdiri membelakanginya tidak mengetahui jika pemilik rumah sudah membuka pintunya, Kris yang juga sepertinya mendengar suara dentingan bel kini sudah berada dibelakang Tao,

Kris menepuk bahu Tao hingga Tao mendonggak kebelakang, "Siapa Tao?" Tanya Kris

"Entahlah" Ujar Tao, merasa ada suara sang pengantar paket itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat seseorang dengan wajah manis dan seseorang dengan wajah tampan dibelakangnya,

"Selamat siang, saya kemari ingin mengantarkan paket ini" Ujar sang pengantar paket, Kris mengangguk

Penggantar itu memberikan sebuah kotak kecil dengan bungkus coklat kepada Tao, sedangkan Kris diserahkan selembar kertas utuk ditandatangani,

"Maaf telah menganggu siang anda, terima kasih" Ujar pengantar paket itu, Kris dan Tao mengangguk. Namja itu langsung pergi dengan motornya meninggakan Kris dan Tao.

Tao heran dengan isi paket tersebut, dengan iseng dia menggoyang goyangkan paket itu. Kris menatap Tao menggoyang goyangkan kotak paket miliknya hanya tertawa ringan, "Paket itu isinya tiket pesawat dan berkas berkas pasportku, besok aku akan pergi ke L.A. selama dua hari" Ujar Kris

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan disana" Ujar Kris lagi, mendengar itu Tao menggerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya untuk apa kau kesana?" Tanya Tao

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau jauh jauh dariku?" Tanya Kris dengan iseng, Tao memutar matanya

"Berhenti melawak, untuk apa kau pergi keluar negeri?" Tanya Tao,

Kris menggambil paket yang berada ditangan Tao dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang tubuhnya, "Bekerja, aku sudah punya istri yang manis dan juga Baby lalu kalau bukan aku yang bekerja lalu siapa," Ujar Kris

Tao menggedipkan matanya beberapa kali, wajahnya yang terlihat bingung itu kini berubah murka. Menaikkan lengan bajunya dan bersiap memukul kembali pipi milik Kris yang indah itu,

"Beraninya kau mengataiku manis, dasar brengsek!" Kris tersenyum meremehkan, dengan antisipasi Kris berusaha menghindar dapi terjangan Tao. Tao memang cepat tapi kemampuan parkour Kris lebih hebat dari Tao hingga bisa menghidar dari serangan menuju rumah sakit tersebut.

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Karena bahan makanan yang mulai menipis, dan sekaligus untuk membeli sesuatu yang Kris butuhkan, mereka berdua berniat untuk pergi ke Toserba, dengan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam milik teman Kris mereka berangkat saat malam hari sekitar jam enam tiga puluh.

"Mungkin aku butuh tepung, telur, gula lalu coklat batang dan mentega" Ujar Tao, mendengar itu Kris tertawa

"Kau mau membuat kue?" Tanya Kris, Tao mengangguk

"Sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal untuk Kris, semoga anda tidak kembali dari acara bekerjanya" Ujar Tao, mendengar itu Kris memasang wajah kesal

"Oh...jadi kau mau tinggal dirumah sendirian, awas saja kalau ada monster besar menarik kakimu aku tidak akan menolongmu" Ujar Kris, Tao mempoutkan bibirnya

"Awas saja, kau tidak kebagian sepotong kue pun" Ujar Tao kesal,

Mendengar itu Kris tidak terima, "Padahal aku hanya bercanda, Tao" Ujar Kris

Tao terkekeh, "Tetap saja, tapi kau bisa dapat sepotong jika kau membantuku membuatnya" Kris mengangguk

"Janji?"

"janji, My Sweet heart"

Setelahnya Tao hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah sedangkan Kris sudah pergi menghilang sambil membawa trolli

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"Disini barang barangnya mahal, Kris" Tao tetap menceramahinya melalui telinga kanan dan keluar melalui telinga kiri, tetapi tetap saja Kris masih mencari jaket yang menurutnya pas.

Tao jengah dengan sikap Kris yang saat ini sungguh berbeda dari biasanya, dengan sebal dia duduk diatas kursi yang disediakan untuk para pembeli,

Seorang pramu masih berdiri tegap diantara Kris dan Tao, Kris yang malas membuang waktu akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli kedua jaket yang berada dikedua sisi tanganya.

Diam diam Pramu itu melirik kearah Tao yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya, Tao masih kesal dengan Kris tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Tao ditatapi terus oleh pramu yang saat ini menatap wajah Tao yang memperlihatkan keimutannya.

Kris yang menyadari tingkah aneh Pramu itu hanya bisa berdehem hingga akhirnya pramu itu tersadar dan kembali menatap dirinya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi tuan?" Tanya pramu itu

Diam diam Kris teringat sesuatu, dengan cepat duduk disamping Tao dan menyerahkan dompetnya. Tao yang tidak menggerti menatap wajah Kris, "Untuk apa?" Tanya Tao

"Pilih apa yang kau mau, aku ada urusan sebentar kalau aku sudah selesai aku akan kembali kemari" Ujar Kris, belum selesai menjawab Kris sudah berlari meninggalkan Tao bersama Pramu tadi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Pramu yang berada dihadapannya

"Bisa beritahu saya dimana kasirnya?" Tanya Tao, Pramu itu mengangguk

"Silahkan kasirnya ada disebelah sini" Tao menggikuti panduan dari Pramu tersebut,

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Setelah sampai dirumah, Kris segera duduk diatas marmer bersamaan dengan Tao sambil menggeluarkan belanjaanya yang berada didalam kantung plastik. Banyak gesekan yang Kris keluarkan saat ini, mulai dari belanja kebutuhan, sebuah laptop baru, tiga buah flashdisk, beberapa kemeja dan sepatu.

"aku heran denganmu, bagaimana mungkin kau memiliki banyak sekali kartu yang isinya dollar. Tadi saat aku ingin membayar sampai keringat dingin melihat dompetmu yang tidak ada uangnya" Ujar Tao, Kris terkekeh

"Bisa dibilang hampir semua uangku dollar, lagi pula toko itu hanya menerima dollar bukan?" mau tidak mau Tao mengangguk kecil

"Untuk apa laptop dan flashdisk sebanyak itu?" Tanya Tao,

"Ada beberapa jebakan yang akan aku masukan disini," Ujar Kris sambil menunjuk Flashdisknya,

"Kalau yang ini untuk mencari orang luar yang ikut campur dalam permainan" Ujar Kris lagi sambil menujuk Laptopnya, mendengar hal yang tidak menggerti Tao hanya bisa menggerutkan dahinya

"Aku tidak menggerti ucapanmu yang terlalu tinggi itu, Kris" Ujar Tao, Kris terkekeh

"Lain kali semuanya akan terbuka seiring waktu berjalan" Ujar Kris, Tao yang malas menanggapi ucapan Kris yang tidak dia menggerti mulai membantu menggeluarkan barang belanjaan dan menggambil beberapa yang dia perlukan untuk membuat kue sesuai ucapanya

"Kita jadi membuat kue? Kau saja yang membuatnya aku lelah" Ujar Kris, Tao mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kau sudah janji, dan sekarang kau harus menepatinya, Kris" Ujar Tao, dengan malas akhirnya Kris bangun dari istirahatnya dan pergi menuju dapur sambil membawa barang belanjaan yang sudah tercecer olehnya.

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Saat ini Kris dan Tao sedang berada didalam kamar milik Kris, setelah selesai membuat kue dengan lapisan coklat dan beberapa buah cherry merah, Kris langsung menyeret Tao menuju kamarnya dengan tangan Tao yang memegang sebuah kue tadi.

Setelah sampai Kris langsung menutup pintu dan membuka lebar gorden hingga terlihat bulan indah dari jendela tersebut, setelahnya Kris kembali dengan urusannya sendiri. Tao yang tidak menggerti hanya duduk disisi tempat tidur menunggu tingkah aneh Kris selesai dan segera pergi tidur.

Kris menggambil lilin warna merah didalam sakunya dan menyalakan sumbunya, banyak lilin merah melingkar diatas marmer yang dingin itu. Setelah mematikan lampu kamarnya terlihatlah keindahan lilin merah yang kini menerangi kamar tersebut,lilin merah yang menyala diterangi bulan purnama terlihat romantis.

"Ayo kemari, Tao", Kris menarik tangan Tao mendekat masuk kedalam lingkaran lilin merah, setelah tepat berada ditengah lingkaran Kris meletakkan kain sutra putih diatas kepala Tao, "Maaf, ini terlihat aneh tapi bisakah kau mengikuti aturanku?"

Tao bingung harus menjawab apa, antara mengangguk dan menggeleng, antara setuju dan tidak setuju

"Kita akan membuat janji dengan bulan sebagai saksinya" Ujar Kris, Tao makin tidak menggerti dengan situasi yang terjadi hanya bisa terdiam,

"Aku Kris, bersaksi kepada bulan akan selalu bersama Tao baik senang maupun sedih, akan selalu membahagiakannya, akan selalu bersamanya, akan selalu melindunginya, tidak akan membuatnya terluka, akan memberikannya perhatian yang tulus dan akan membantunya membalaskan dendam" Kris menggambil sebuah kotak kecil yang berada disalah satu saku celananya dan membuka kotak kecil tersebut hingga terlihatlah sepasang cincin perak

Kris menggambil sebuah cincin dan memasangkannya dijari manis Tao, matanya beralih ke wajah Tao dan menggulas senyum

"Bagaimana, indah kan' sekarang giliranmu" Ujar Kris, dengan ragu ragu Tao menatap Kris yang masih menatapnya

"A-aku Tao, bersaksi kepada bulan akan selalu bersama Kris baik senang maupun sedih, akan selalu membahagiakannya, akan selalu bersamanya, akan selalu melindunginya, tidak akan membuatnya terluka, akan memberikan perhatian yang tulus dan membantuku membalaskan dendam" Tao memasangkan cincin perak itu dijari manis Kris,

"Maaf, terlihat aneh tapi aku merasa ini lebih jelas. Kita tinggal bersama, kita terhubung antara benang merah tak terlihat, kita saling berbagi, kita terlibat konflik yang sama tapi aku merasa kita tak punya status yang jelas. Aku berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk membuat status itu, dan keluarlah ide aneh ini maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu" Kini rasanya jantung berpompa cepat, keduannya merasa hening karena tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka mulutnya,

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya dan menatap Tao, "Kau tampak cantik, rasanya seperti menikah saja" Ujar Kris terkekeh

Mendengar itu Tao menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya agar tak terlihat oleh Kris, untuk pertama kalinya Tao melihat sisi berbeda dari Kris, dia romantis. Tao berfikir pasti banyak sekali mantan mantan Kris yang terdahulu,

"Bulannya sangat indah, aku teringat dengan Mimi-Hyung" Ujar Kris sambil memandang bulan purnama yang tampil melalui jendela,

Kris memandang Tao yang tertunduk, menarik wajah Tao kearahnya dan menutup mata, "Silahkan mencium pasanganmu" Ujar Kris dan mereka menempelkan bibir mereka diatas sinar bulan yang menerangi malam sebagai saksinya.

Ditempat lain diruangan khusus milik Kris, angin kencang berhembus hingga bisa membuka lembaran lembaran dalam sebuah buku, buku privasi milik Kris

_**Percayalah, aku akan selalu ada untukmmu**_

_**Percayalah, selalu ada aku disisimu**_

_**Percayalah, hanya aku tempatmu bersandar saat terjatuh**_

_**Percayalah, kita selalu bersama walau jarak memisahkan**_

_**Percayalah, kita akan bersama**_

_**Tertanda, Kris**_

_**Dalam 'Diary of Kris'**_

AND

OR

TBC

I DON'T KNOW

Sorry bagi kalian yang menunggu ceritaku, maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk sama komik kuroshitsuji, ITU ADALAH KOMIK KESUKAAN SAYA abaikan. Mungkin banyak yang akan saya ucapkan disini tapi saya rangkum dengan sepatah kalimat,

''Thanks, buat kalian yang review cerita saya, yang favorite cerita saya, yang follow cerita saya dan yang pengen gebuk saja terima kasih untuk kalian semua, saya tidak bisa berkata apa apa selain terima kasih, thank you, gomawo, dll ok, itu aja''

Terima kasih untuk Sebastian karena selalu menjadi butler yang menuruti perintah Ciel Phantomhive, selalu melindungi dibanyak kesempatan. Buat Ciel, diumur loe yang baru tiga belas kok lu udah mati sih? TT^TT tega loe,

Ok, itu cuap cuap saya kepada Black butler setelah menonton Kuroshitsuji season dua. Ciel! Gue fans loe, Sebas! Jadiin gue adek looo

Ini adalah Chater terpanjang versi saya, semoga puas untuk pernikahan TaoRis yang Cuma gitu gitu aja, gue jelasin bagi kalian yang ingin tahu cerita lebih jelas tentang keluarga kris,

Good Guy adalah sequel dari New Story, Old Love dan The Sleep Prince. Ok, mungkin Cuma itu aja yang baru bisa gue jelasin, sisanya besok besok aja

#Thanks#

To: Ayulopesyas11, Hibiki kurenai, KyuKi Yanagishita, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, PutchanC, Zoekyu, Azura Lynn Gee, Jink 1314, NursanitalS, Ajib4ff, Vickykezia23, Dian Deer, KwonLee1812, Riyoung Kim, ChrisAidenicKey, Che24, ChanBaekVIP, LeeRaeTaoRis

#Thanks All#


	8. Chapter 8: Come On 'Tan'

**Title: Good Guy**

**Chapter: 8 of ?**

**Author: HannaNick****09**

**Main cast:**

**Tao as Hwang Zi Tao**

** ~Kris as ?**

** ~ Super Junior cameo**

** ~? Seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Warning:YAOI, ****BL, BoyxBoy, ****TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Pairing: KrisxTao, HangengxHeehul, KyuhyunxSungmin, SehunxLuhan, YunhoxJaejoong, ?**

**Rated: T**

**Genre:**** Crime, ****Drama****, dan silahkan anda tentukan sendiri**

**Disclaimer: This is couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM,**** dan milik**** Family**

**Summary: ****Tao dulu adalah murid yang paling nomor satu disekolahnya sebelum anak baru bernama Kris datang dan mengacaukan semuanya.**

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Good Guy Chapter 8**

/|\

/o|o\

.

.

.

Tao merentangkan tubuhnya dan menggucek matanya setelah suara deringan keras menganggu tidurnya, sungguh alarm baru yang Kris belikan sangat ampuh untuk membangunkannya. Membereskan tempat tidurnya dan berniat mandi, tubuhnya sungguh lemas dan butuh relax bukan berarti tadi malam mereka melakukan 'kutip kutip', hanya saja mereka hanya terlalu lama menghabiskan malam perayaan berdua, dengan sebuah kue, kain sutra putih dan sepasang cincin.

Setelah selesai mandi, Tao membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil sebuah kaos tanpa lengan dan sebuah jeans biru pudar selutut. Tao sebenarnya berniat untuk langsung menuju dapur hanya saja sebuah memo menggantung dimeja rias kini lebih menarik perhatiannya.

'_Hi Tao, jika kau membaca ini berarti aku sudah pergi ke Bandara atau mungkin sudah sampai ditujuan. Aku bangun sangat pagi sekali padahal aku ingin sekali sarapan buatanmu, setelah pulang nanti mungkin aku akan menagihnya darimu, My Sweet Heart. Hanya untuk berjaga jaga saat aku tidak ada, didompetmu aku meletakkan beberapa lembar uang disana jangan boros_

_Kris'_

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, menempelkan kembali memo itu dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengisi perutnya.

Di Dapur, Tao hanya memasak telur mata sapi ditemani segelas susu. Suasana sungguh hening yang ada hanya suara kunyahan dan suara tegukkan dari bibir Tao.

Tao merasa ada yang kurang, entahlah...mungkin tawa, lelucon pagi hari, dan Kris. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan itu dari pikirannya mana mungkin dia rindu pada Kris, baru ditinggal selama beberapa jam saja rasanya seperti ditinggal selama beberapa bulan. Ck,

Memikirkan itu rasanya nafsu makan hilang, hanya mengaduk aduk makanan. Mengakhiri sarapannya dengan meneguk susu miliknya dan membereskan bekas memasaknya.

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Bunyi bel rumah menyadarkan Tao dari acaranya menonton televisi, dengan agak cepat Tao segera membuka pintu hingga menyadarkan tamu yang menuggu didepan rumahnya,

"Hai Tao-ie" Sapa Luhan, tamu yang pagi pagi sudah datang

Tao menatap Luhan bingung tapi tetap menyuruhnya masuk, "Masuklah, Hyung" Luhan mengangguk lalu masuk menuju ruang tamu dan duduk manis diatas sofa dan langsung menyambar remote televisi diikuti dengan Tao telah duduk disampingnya.

"Ada acara apa Luhannie Hyung kemari?" Tanya Tao, Luhan yang serius menonton televisi menenggok kearah Tao, "Kemarin Kris menghubungiku, katanya hari ini dia akan pergi jadi aku diminta untuk menemanimu" Ujar Luhan

Tao mulai berfikir dalam hati, orang seperti Kris sungguh perencana yang baik. Sepertinya Kris pergi sudah memikirkan semuanya, bahkan memikirkannya juga

"Kau sudah punya pekerjaan, Tao-ie?" Tanya Luhan, Tao menggeleng

"Kris menyuruhku mencari pekerjaan setelah dia pulang, katanya dia takut aku pingsan dijalan" Ujar Tao,

Mendengar itu Luhan tersenyum lega, mungkin Tao sudah berbaikan dengan Kris, "Aku setuju denganya, lebih baik kau mencari pekerjaan setelah Kris pulang dari urusan luar negerinya. Ngomong ngomong untuk apa dia pergi keluar negeri?" Tanya Luhan

Tao menggeleng, "Aku kurang tahu, dia hanya mengatakan 'pekerjaan' itu saja" Ujar Tao

Luhan mengangguk, "Lalu kita disini seharian hanya untuk menonton televisi?" Tanya Luhan

Tao mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Kau sudah sarapan Luhannie Hyung?" Tanya Tao

"Belum, pagi pagi aku langsung menunggu bus dan langsung kemari" Ujar Luhan

Tao menatap Luhan dan melihat naik-turun seluruh bagian tubuh luhan, "Jangan bilang kalau kau belum mandi, Luhannie Hyung"

Luhan terkekeh, "Memang belum, aku numpang mandi dan pinjam bajumu Tao"

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"Kau yakin?" Tao mengangguk

"Ta-tapi i-ini..." Tao jengah sendiri

"Memangnya tidak ada yang lain, yang agak tertutup" Ujar Luhan, Tao menggetuk wajahnya sambil berfikir

"Ada, didekat ruang makan" Ujar Tao, Luhan menggerucut kesal

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi Tao-ie!" Ujar Luhan,

Tao memutar matanya, "Memangnya kenapa, lagi pula Luhannie hyung hanya perlu menutup pintu kamar lalu mandi. Tidak ada yang melihat kok" Ujar Tao

Kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Kris memiliki dinding yang trasparan. Sisi sisinya terbuat dari kaca, mungkin awalnya Kris tidak berfikir jika nantinya akan ada penghuni baru tanpa dia duga.

"Memangnya kau tidak malu jika Kris tiba tiba masuk dan melirik kesini?" Ujar Luhan, Wajah Tao merona mendengar pernyataan Luhan

"Ti-tidak mungkin, aku selalu mengunci pintu kamar sebelum mandi" Ujar Tao berusaha menetralkan wajahnya yang berubah warna. Luhan mengangguk

"Kalau begitu kau keluar saja, biar aku kunci pintunya lalu mandi" Ujar Luhan, Tao memutar matanya kembali

"Tadi aku juga bilang begitu Luhannie Hyung" Ujar Tao sambil keluar dari kamar Kris, mungkin kamar mereka.

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Luhan akhirnya keluar dari kamar Kris dengan wajah berseri seri, Tao yang bersandar didinding akhirnya mulai berdiri tegak setelah mendengar decitan dari arah kamar.

"Agak segar, Tao apa ini kemejamu?" Tanya Luhan, Tao menatap lekat lekat kemeja kebesaran yang dipakai Luhan dan menggeleng, "Mungkin itu punya Kris" Ujar Tao

Luhan mengangguk, teringat dengan hal yang dia temukan tak sengaja disaku kemeja dan menyerahkannya kepada Tao, "Apa ini?" Tanya Tao sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Entahlah, seperti Cek aku menemukannya disaku kemeja" Tao mengangguk, melihat dengan seksama kertas yang diberikan oleh Luhan, Luhan yang penasaran juga melihat isi kertas tersebut

"Tan Yi Fan, siapa itu Yi Fan?" Tanya Luhan,

"entahlah, mungkin teman Kris" Ujar Tao, Luhan berfikir sejenak dan teringat dengan marga yang sama dengan marga nama ini,

"Tan, marga yang sama dengan Tan Siwon dan Tan Zhoumi" Ujar Luhan

Tao mengerenyitkan dahi, "Siapa mereka?" Tanya Tao

"Tan Siwon itu pengusaha bisnis properti, restoran, pakaian dan taman hiburan. Kudengar keluarganya terpecah, Tan Siwon adalah Namja paling populer dimata Yeoja dan katanya dia punya dua orang Dongsaeng dan dua orang Hyung" Ujar Luhan, Tao mengangguk

"Kalau Tan Zhoumi...aku kurang tahu soal keluarganya tapi dia orang yang paling dicari oleh beberapa ilmuan dan juga yayasan rumah sakit, dia sangat hebat hanya saja tidak pernah mau tampil dimuka umum tapi yang kudengar dengar orangnya agak aneh" Ujar Luhan

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Tao dengan guratan didahinya

"Dia suka mengurung diri dikamar sambil berbicara sendiri, ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau Zhoumi anak dari keluarga Jung" Ujar Luhan

"Tao, apa tidak salah nominal yang tertera disini?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap shock kertas yang dipegang Tao, Tao mengikuti arah mata Luhan hingga matanya membulat.

"Se-sepuluh juta Dollar, apa tidak salah memangnya dia itu siapa?" Tanya Tao, Luhan menggeleng "Entahlah, kufikir dia pengusaha semacam Tan Siwon"

"Simpan saja, mungkin nanti Kris mencari ini" Tao mengangguk, menyimpan kertas itu didalam sakunya untuk sementara waktu

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Hari XXX, pukul 7.50

XXXchat. Com

_Prince_Sea_: Pagi!

_BlackPanter_: Yo _Prince_Sea_!

_Jr. Prize_: Hai semuanya,

_SCT_: Pagi yang indah

_JokerOhJoker_: Hai _Prince_Sea_

_Dr. Jack_: Ck, pagi pagi kau sudah menganggu

_ChildJung_: Hallo semuanya,

_BlackPanter_: Lama tidak melihatmu _ChildJung_, sedang apa saja kau selama ini?

_Prince_Sea_: Bagaimana kabarmu _ChildJung_?

_JokerOhJoker_: Bagaimana misimu?

_Jr. Prize_: Apa kau terluka?

_SCT_: Apa kau baik baik saja?

_Dr. Jack_: Kau pasti sudah disurga saat ini,

_ChildJung_: Saat ini aku sedang serius untuk bermain dengan keluargaku _BlackPanter_,

Aku baik baik saja _Prince_Sea_,

Misiku sudah selesai seminggu yang lalu di Hawai _JokerOhJoker_,

Aku baik baik saja _Jr. Prize_,

Tentu saja aku baik baik saja _SCT_,

Bercandamu tidak _lucu Dr. Jack_

_SCT_: Syukurlah, aku senang kau baik baik saja

_Dr. Jack_: Aku sedang tidak bercanda

_Prince_Sea_: Kudengar musuh bergerak menuju L.A, entahlah itu benar atau tidak

_BlackPanter_: Benarkah, lalu siapa dari kita yang akan bergerak kesana

_JokerOhJoker_: Saat ini aku berada di Brazil, maafkan aku aku tidak bisa kesana

_Dr. Jack_: W.O.F

_Prince_Sea_: Semoga beruntung _Dr. Jack_

_BlackPanter_: Semoga berhasil _Dr. Jack_

_SCT_: Aku berharap kau berhasil _Dr. Jack_

_Jr. Prize_: Semoga kau selamat dan berhasil _Dr. Jack_

_ChildJung_: Aku berdoa untuk keberhasilanmu Dr. Jack

_JokerOhJoker_: Aku mendukungmu _Dr. Jack_

_Dr. Jack_: aku butuh Lima Revolver, dua snipper, beberapa peluru bius, bom asap dan pisau lipat

_JokerOhJoker_: Akan aku kirimkan revolvernya

_SCT_: Aku punya banyak bom asap

_BlackPanter_: Peluru bius mana yang kau mau?

_Prince_Sea_: Aku akan siapkan pisau dan snippernya

_ChildJung_: Tiket akan datang, tunggu beberapa menit

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Tao berjalan jalan disekitar rumah untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya, sesekali meneguk air dari botol minum ditangan kanannya, pagi ini sungguh terik. Luhan sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu karena dipanggil oleh Appanya melalui ponsel. Matanya melirik kearah bangku taman yang kosong dan segera mendudukinya,

Tao kembali memikirkan nama tadi 'Tan Yi Fan', nama itu terus saja terngiang diatas kepala Tao hingga tidak sadar ada seorang Namja tengah duduk disampingnya dan menepuk bahunya lembut,

Tao kaget dengan sentuhan asing itu, dengan cepat dia mendongak kesampingnya yang terdapat seorang Namja tampan sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya, dengan kaku Tao membalas senyuman itu.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu, hanya saja aku takut roh halus masuk kedalam tubuhmu" Ujar Namja itu, Tao terkekeh

"Kalau itu terjadi, aku akan meminta bantuanmu" Ujar Tao, mendengar itu Namja yang disebelah Tao yang kini mulai terkekeh

"Aku hanya bercanda, tapi mendengar jawabanmu aku merasa bulu kudukku merinding" Ujar Namja itu,

"Mau membantuku?" Tanya Namja itu, "Membantu apa?" Tanya Tao sambil menatap Namja yang berada disebelahnya

Namja itu menunjukkan bungkusan coklat, bungkusan yang sedari tadi dia bawa. "Kita beri makan burung" Ujar Namja itu,

Tao mengangguk, "Baiklah"

Namja itu membuka bungkusan itu dan melemparkan asal potongan kecil jagung kering, Tao juga ikut meleparkan potongan jagung itu. Banyak burung yang beristirahat diatas dahan pohon turun ketanah hanya untuk mengisi perutnya dengan potongan jagung, hingga akhirnya mereka terbang naik kembali keatas dahan pohon setelah Tao dan Namja itu selesai menebarkan makanan burung tadi.

"Sudah habis ya?" Tanya Namja itu, Tao mengangguk

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Tanya Namja itu

"Namaku Hwang Zi Tao" Ujar Tao

"Kalau kau?" Tanya Tao kepada Namja disebelahnya

"Namaku Tan Hangeng, tapi lebih sering dipanggil Hankyung. Berapa umurmu Tao?" Tanya Hangeng

"Umurku baru delapan belas tahun, kalau kau Hangeng?" Tanya Tao sambil memandang Hangeng

"Umurku empat puluh dua" Ujar Hangeng,

Tao menatap Hangeng dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Tidak mungkin Hangeng, kau pasti bercanda kan' Hangeng"

Hangeng menggeleng, "Umurku memang segitu, Tao" Tao memandangi seluruh tubuh Hangeng, menggosok matanya dan memicingkan mata, dan kembali menatap wajah Hangeng

"Berarti aku bertindak tidak sopan terhadap seorang Ahjussi" Ujar Tao menggerucut, Hangeng terkekeh dan mengacak rambut hitam Tao

"Kau kan' tidak tahu, sekarang kalau kita bertemu kau wajib memanggilku Hangeng Ahjussi" Ujar Hangeng,

Hangeng melirik jam tangannya dan berdiri, "Aku harus pergi Tao, jaga dirimu baik baik"

Tao mengangguk, "Sampai ketemu lagi Hangeng Ahjussi", Hangeng sudah menghilang dari pandanganya dan sebuah kata kembali terngiang diotaknya

'Tan'

'Tan Yi Fan'

'Tan Siwon'

'Tan Zhoumi'

'Tan Hangeng'

Tao terhenyak, paman tadi marganya juga Tan...

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Hangeng baru saja dari Kantornya, berniat pulang untuk makan siang dirumahnya. Setelah bertengkar hebat dengan Heechul, Hangeng memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara disebuah rumah sewaan dekat kantornya.

Hal pertama yang dia sesali adalah Heechul, bagaimana bisa dia membentak Heechul yang saat itu. Entahlah, ini karena egonya hingga masalah makin menjadi rumit.

Semoga saja konflik mereka tidak sampai terdengar ketelinga ketiga anaknya, saat ini dia hanya memerlukan waktu untuk menyendiri dan merenungkan kesalahannya,

Sudah satu bulan dia menghabiskan waktu untuk menyendiri, menelantarkan Heechul dijurang ketidak pastian. Hangeng meruntuki kebodohannya, berjalan menyeret kakinya menuju tempat tinggalnya.

Hangeng menepi terlebih dahulu menuju Supermarket untuk membeli beberapa sosis dan susu lalu membayarnya. Hari ini rasanya melelahkan batinnya sampai sampai Hangeng memutuskan untuk langsung pergi markasnya yang dekat dari sini dan segera mengistirahatkan dirinya untuk beberapa menit.

Saku celananya bergetar, dengan cepat dia menatap layar ponselnya tertera sebuah nama Jaejoong, dengan cepat dia menjawab panggilan tersebut

"Halo Jae, ada apa?" Tanya Hangeng

"Hangeng, kau dimana?" Tanya Jaejoong, Hangeng dapat mendengar suara grasak grusuk dari balik ponselnya

"Aku dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, memangnya kenapa Jae?" Tanya Hangeng,

"Apa Yunho sedang bersamamu?" Tanya Jaejoong, Hangeng hanya tersenyum

"Jadi kau menelponku hanya untuk menanyai keberadaan Yunho?" Hangeng bisa mendengar suara anggukkan dari Jaejoong

"Hahh...Yunho tidak sedang bersamaku Jae coba kau tanya Henry mungkin dia sedang bersama Appanya" Ujar Hangeng,

"Baiklah, terima kasih Hangeng" Hangeng meletakkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana dan bergegas kerumahnya

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Siwon pada sekertarisnya yang sedang duduk diatas mejanya, sedari tadi Sekertarisnya terus saja menatapnya hingga membuatnya bingung,

"Tidak ada apa apa Siwon Hyung, hanya saja tadi Umma menghubungiku bertanya apa Appa sedang bersamaku atau tidak" Ujar Sekertarisnya, Sekertaris Namjanya

Siwon hanya berdehem dan kembali fokus pada berkas kantor yang berada didepan matanya itu, melihat gerak gerik aneh itu Henry menatap Siwon tajam, "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Siwon, heran saja kenapa setiap ada sesuatu, Hendry selalu menjadikannya orang nomor satu yang dicurigai

"Kau pasti menyembunyikan Appa!" Seru Henry, Siwon menatap kesal Henry

"aku tidak menyembunyikan Appa Yun, hanya saja..." Ucapan Siwon masih berkutak pada berkas berkas kantor menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan Henry,tapi itu malah membuat Henry percaya kalau Siwon menyembunyikan Appanya

"Hanya apa Siwon Hyung?" Siwon meneguk liurnya, tidak berani menatap Henry

"Tadi aku melihatnya masuk didalam lemari itu" Siwon menunjuk sebuah lemari kayu yang agak besar, Henry menenggok kearah lemari itu juga. Kakinya melangkah mendekati lemari itu dan langsung membukanya secara kilat hingga keluarlah seseorang dari lemari yang biasa Siwon gunakan untuk menyimpan beberapa alat kantornya.

"APPA!" Seseorang itu membuka matanya malas sambil menguap besar, merentangkan tubuhnya yang kaku dan menyapa seseorang yang berada dipenglihatannya

"Hai Wonnie Hai Henrie sedang apa kalian disini?" Henry memijat pelipisnya,

"Hai Appa Yun, sedang apa Appa disini?" Tanya Siwon, Yunho yang menguap lebar menatap Siwon

"Aku kabur dari rumah Wonnie, Jae sedang mengamuk karena aku tak sengaja memecahkan gelas gajah kesayangannya" Ujar Yunho

Siwon hanya tersenyum maklum, Umma Jae sangat menyukai gelas tersebut jadi menurutnya tidak heran. "Lalu Appa Yun nanti malam menumpang tidur dimana?" Tanya Siwon,

"Mungkin kerumah Mimi, Mochi jangan bilang apa Ummamu ya..." Yunho telah menghilang setelah keluar dari pintu ruangannya meninggalkan Henry dan Siwon,

Diam diam Siwon menutup matanya dan mengigit bibirnya seolah olah menutupi kesakitan, sudah sepuluh tahun Siwon tidak bertemu pemilik nama itu

"Siwon Hyung, Mimi itu selingkuhan Appa?" Siwon menggeleng dan menggalihkan pandanganya menuju langit

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"Kyu apa kau akan bermain itu seharian penuh?" Tanya Hangeng pada Kyuhyun yang sudah beberapa jam berlalu bermain PSPnya, Kyuhyun terlalu serius bermain sampai sampai tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Hangeng.

Hangeng mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan mengambil PSPnya membuat Kyuhyun mendecih kearahnya, "Kembalikan Hyung! aku baru level sepuluh Hyung!" Hangeng memutar matanya bosan dengan alasan khas Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana Sungmin dirumah, Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan perkataan Hangeng, dia masih saja berusaha merebut PSPnya dari tangan Hangeng

"Kembalikan punyaku Hyung" Akhirnya Hangeng menggembalikan PSPnya ke tangan kyuhyun kembali disambut gembira oleh Kyuhyun sendiri

Hangeng menarik kursi yang berada di dekatnya dan duduk santai didekat Kyuhyun, "Kalau kau disini hanya bermain lebih baik kau membatu Sungmin dirumah, Kyu" Ujar Hangeng

"Ming sedang pergi berbelanja nanti kalau sudah pulang pasti dia akan menghubungiku, Hyung" Ujar Kyuhyun, diam diam Hangeng mendapat ide

"Memangnya kau tidak takut?" Kyuhyun mempause permainannya dan menatap Hangeng bingung

"Maksud Hyung? Tanya Kyuhyun, Hangeng mengacak rambut kyuhyun yang kini sudah menutupi daun telinga

"Coba kau pikir, saat ini pasti Sungmin sedang berbelanja dengan hanti senang tanpa tahu dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang terus mengikutinya lal-" Belum selesai Hangeng berbicara kyuhyun sudah berjalan keluar dengan membawa kunci mobil,

"-u menggembalikan belanjaan yang tertinggal"

Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah biasa dengan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Beberapa hari ini pekerjaanya di SWAT terus saja berkurang, mungkin lebih baik saat ini menikmati liburannya sama seperti Kyuhyun dan rekan kerjanya.

Ponselnya kembali berdering, dengan cepat Hangeng menatap layar ponselnya dan tertera kembali nama Jaejoong. Hangeng menggerutkan dahinya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut,

"Hei, ada apa Jae?" Tanya Hangeng disambut gerutuan dari balik ponselnya

"Hangeng! bukankah kau akan kembali setelah makan siang lalu sekarang kau sedang dimana?" Hangeng menepuk dahinya melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, sungguh dia sangat lupa jika dia seharusnya sudah kembali dari tadi.

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana, kira kira apa ada proporsal lagi yang harus aku tanda tangani?" Tanya Hangeng

"Hanya empat lagi, cepat kemari atau aku akan membunuhmu" Ujar Jaejoong mengakhiri perbincangan tersebut, Hangeng langsung keluar dari markasnya dan pergi secepatya menuju kantor. Berusaha menghindari omelan panjang dari Jaejoong yang bahkan bisa membuatnya tidur,

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Tao terbangun dari tidurnya, bunyi ponselnya begitu berisik hingga membangunkannya. Mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas nakas dan langsung menyentuh tombol hijau tanpa mengetahui nama dibalik layar ponselnya,

"Halo" Ujar Tao, dari balik ponsel si penelpon hanya bisa menahan senyumnya

"Hai Tao, ini aku Kris bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak? Atau aku telah menganggu tidurmu?" Tao membuka matanya lebar, menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan menatap layar ponselnya secara seksama

"Halo Tao! kau ada disana?" Tao tersadar dan kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga, "Ya, aku disini Kris. Ada apa?" Tanya Tao

"Tidak, hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu saja. Apa kau baik baik saja disana?" Tanya Kris

Tao mengangguk, "Aku baik baik saja, kau sedang dimana?" Tanya Tao

"Aku sedang istirahat di Hotel, apa kau sudah minum susumu?" Tanya Kris

Tao mengangguk, "Sudah, tenang saja" Ujar Tao

Meraba saku celananya dan mengambil kertas yang tadi Luhan temukan dikemeja Kris, "Kris.." Panggil Tao

"Ya, ada apa Tao?" Tanya Kris

"Kau tahu Tan Yi Fan? Siapa dia?" Kris terdiam beberapa menit dan mulai tersadar

"Aku tidak tahu, memangnya ada apa Tao?" Tanya Kris,

Tao menggeleng, "Tadi aku menemukan Cek disaku kemejamu,"

"Simpan saja, siapa tahu kau nanti akan menemukan Tan Yi Fan" Tao mengangguk

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Tao

"Bekerja," Tao memutar matanya, bosan dengan alasan tidak spesifik dari Kris

"aku juga tahu kau bekerja, tapi kau bekerja apa disana?" Tanya Tao lagi

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti yang penting ini menyenangkan" Ujar Kris, Tao berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melempar Kris dengan nakas yang berada disampingnya

"Terserah apa katamu Kris," Ujar Tao, dari balik ponsel Tao bisa mendengar suara kekehan

"Jangan tertawa!" Seru Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya,

"Baiklah baiklah, jangan marah Tao" Ujar Kris, tidak tahukah kau jika Tao sedang cemberut karenanya

"sudah dulu ya Tao, nanti akan aku menelponmu lagi" Belum selesai Tao menjawab, Kris sudah mengakhiri panggilannya.

Tao menghela nafas lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya berniat untuk membuat makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri atau meminta Luhan untuk datang kemari menemaninya di malam yang sunyi ini,

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Hari XXX, pukul 16.30

XXXchat. Com

_JokerOhJoker_: Hei, kalian tahu Tan Siwon?

_Black_Panter_: Aku tahu dia! Dia sangat terkenal seperti artis saja =_=

_SCT_: Tentu saja aku tahu dia

_Dr. Jack_: Dia orang paling menyebalkan

_ChildJung_: Dia itu bodoh, sangat bodoh

_Jr. Prize_: Dia orang yang sangat membosankan,

_Prince_Sea_: Aku tidak tahu dia, memangnya siapa orang bodoh itu?

_JokerOhJoker_: Oh...ayolah, masa ka tidak tahu Tan Siwon _Prince_sea,_

Dia itu orang yang paling dicari oleh seluruh Yeoja di negeri ini, mungkin juga dicari para Uke

_Prince_Sea_: Entahlah, aku kurang mengerti yang namanya gosip

Black__Panter_: Memangnya ada apa dengan Tan Siwon?

_JokerOhJoker:_ Kudengar dia anggota Luna,

_ChildJung_: Benarkah? Kau pasti bohong JokerOhJoker

_SCT_: Jangan mudah percaya dengan ucapan orang lain JokerOhJoker,

Lebih baik kau main dengan seumuranmu

_Dr. Jack_: Mengelikan,

_Jr. Prize_: Jangan mudah percaya pada gosip

_JokerOhJoker_: Terserah kalian, percaya atau tidak

Pokoknya aku sudah menyampaikan ini kepada kalian,

Jangan salahkan aku...

_Prince_Sea_: Dari mana kau dapat info itu _JokerOhJoker_?

_JokerOhJoker_: Tentu saja dari seorang informan

_Prince_Sea_: Siapa informan itu?

_JokerOhJoker_: Informan itu

Adalah

Aku,

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"Kyu! Bantu aku potong ini" Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk, sedari tadi Sungmin terus saja menyuruhnya ini-itu, padahal dia saat ini ingin sekali bermain dengan PC dan bermain game online. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang terlihat lesu memotong bawang merah, Sungmin berusaha menahan kekehannya.

"Kyu!" Panggil Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendonggak kearah sungmin, "Ada apa Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Dia sudah pulang?" Tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggeleng

"Sepertinya belum, dia sedang sibuk akhir akhir ini" Sungmin mengangguk

"Tidak biasanya kau ada dirumah Kyu, memangnya kau sedang tidak ada Job?" Tanya Sungmin,

"Jadwalku kosong" Kyuhyun yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanya langsung meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja. Sungmin yang menyadari itu kini memandang sengit Kyuhyun yang duduk sambil menaikkan kakinya diatas meja, "Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Selagi ada dirumah, kau harus membantuku menyelesaikan urusan dapur" Ujar Sungmin, disambut gerutuan dari Kyuhyun secara manis

"Tapi Ming, aku lelah...ada urusan yang harus aku segera selesaikan" Ujar Kyuhyun, mendengar itu Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun geram

"Sekali kali bantulah istrimu ini Kyu! aku juga ingin istirahat tidak hanya menggurusi dapur saja!" kyuhyun menelan ludahnya berat, tidak berani membantah jika Sungmin sudah seperti ini.

"Kudengar pekerjaanmu kecolongan?" Tanya Sungmin mengganti topik pembicaraan sambil menumis sayuran sebagai makan malam,

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Beberapa file dilemari penyimpanan banyak yang hilang, anehnya file yang diambil semuanya hanya data korban" Ujar Kyuhyun

"aneh" Ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga mengangguk, "CCTV pun tidak bisa diandalkan, ada kemungkinan yang mengambil file itu orang dalam" Ujar Kyuhyun

"Mungkin saja," Sungmin segera mematikan kompornya dan segera memindahkan tumisannya ke sebuah piring yang agak besar. Sungmin langsung meletakkan piring yang berisi tumisannya diatas meja makan, dan melirik kesal pada kaki Kyuhyun yang berada ditempat yang tidak wajar, "Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi merasa tidak bersalah

"Kakimu Kyu, turunkan kakimu atau kakimu aku potong" Akhrinya dengan enggan Kyuhyun menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja dengan wajah terus saja cemberut, "Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ingin sekalinya dia pergi dari sini dan mencari PSPnya

Mendengar itu Sungmin kini yang cemberut, "Kenapa? Tidak mau membantuku? Okay...sana pergi main dan awas saja kalau kau mendekati dapur" Ujar Sungmin

Kyuhyun yang tidak menyadari jika ucapan Sungmin adalah ancaman mulai tersenyum merekah dan memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin,

"Thanks Ming, tenang saja aku tidak akan mendekati dapur nanti aku akan beli makan diluar" Dan setelahnya Kyuhyun menghilang kedalam ruang pribadinya yang dipenuhi bunyi memekak telinga,

Sungmin yang ditinggal Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas berat, "Dasar gamers" Ujar Sungmin

"Aku pulang" Pintu rumah keluarga Cho terbuka hingga terlihatlah Namja berkulit susu masuk kedalam rumah dan berjalan mendekati Ummanya yang berada didapur, perlahan sepasang tangan itu memeluk leher Sungmin dari belakang membuat Sungmin mendonggak kebelakang

"Selamat datang, dari mana saja?" Tanya Sungmin pada anaknya

"Aku baru saja membeli tiket pesawat ke L.A. keberangkatan nanti malam" Ujar Namja berkulit susu itu sambil melahap setoples kue yang berada diatas meja makan,

"Appa dimana?" Tanya Namja berkulit susu itu, Sungmin menunjuk pada sebuah kamar yang dipenuhi suara bising dari speaker dengan dagunya,

Namja yang diketahui adalah anak kedua dari Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan, "Bukankah hari ini Appa sibuk dengan perangnya?" Tanya Anaknya

"Katanya beberapa berkasnya hilang diambil oleh kelompok aneh bernama Luna" Ujar Sungmin

"Luna? Apa itu?" Tanya Anaknya, Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya, Namja berkulit susu itu menatap jam yang menggantung di dinding

"Tiga jam lagi aku akan berangkat, lebih baik aku mengemasi barang barangku" Sungmin mengangguk, "No naught, no drink, no sex...Cho Sehun" Sehun mengangguk, mengecup kedua pipi Sungmin dan melangkah menuju ruangan pribadi Appanya, ruang games.

Sehun segera mendekati Appanya yang sedang duduk nyaman sambil memandang layar besar dihadapannya. Iseng, Sehun menarik kursi yang diduduki Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjangkau keyboardnya dan berakhir game over.

"YAAAHHH!" Seru Kyuhyun, membuat Sehun tertawa puas dalam hati. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menenggok kebelakang ingin membuat perhitungan dengan seseorang yang telah menganggu acara sakralnya. Menatap sengit anaknya yang tengah memasang wajah polos seolah olah game over yang muncul di monitor adalah hal biasa, terlalu biasa malahan bagi Sehun dan juga Sungmin.

"Sana pergi hust...hust...jangan ganggu aku!" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan kembali melanjutkan bagian sakralnya.

"Appa!" Ujar Sehun yang kesal tidak di perdulikan oleh kyuhyun,

"Hmm..." Kyuhyun masih saja serius pada layar didepannya, tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang gondok dicuekki oleh Appanya sendiri

"Hei Appa, aku ingin ke L.A." Ujung mata Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sehun yang kini memang wajah datar, setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Kyuhyun mem-pause gamenya lalu berdiri dan merangkul bahu Sehun

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan disana hmm...?" Sehun merinding saat Kyuhyun membisikan sesuatu kedalam lubang telinganya

"Jangan kau fikir aku bisa dibodohi olehmu," Kyuhyun menarik sebelah telapak tangan Sehun dan meletakkan sesuatu disana lalu menghilang dari balik pintu setelah melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu Sehun,

Sehun melirik paspor yang berada diatas telapak tanganya lalu kemudian berdecih,

"Kau fikir aku bisa dimata matai olehmu, Cho Kyuhyun"

"Kau tidak ada apa apa-nya Cho Sehun/ Cho Kyuhyun" Ujar Kyuhyun dan Sehun bersamaan

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Pagi ini sebuah bunyi pecahan kaca membuat seluruh penghuni berlari kencang menuju tempat kejadian. Henry, Jaejoong dan beberapa maid segera turun dari tangga langsung membelalakkan mata melihat semua kaca rumah yang berada di lantai utama pecah,

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Henry pada salah satu maid yang berada disampingnya,

"Saya juga tidak tahu Tuan muda, tiba tiba saja semua kaca disini pecah" Ujar sang maid dengan wajah yang terlihat resah. Jaejoong yang penasaran tidak tinggal diam, dia berjalan melacak semua inci bagian lantai yang kini terdapat banyak pecahan kaca. Jaejoong terus saja mencari barang bukti hingga pandangannya kini beralih pada sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda yang terikat oleh sebuah batu. Jaejoong berfikir ada kemungkinan insiden ini di sengajakan oleh seseorang yang mereka sendiri tidak mengetahuinya,

Tanpa membuang waktu Jaejoong dengan segera mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya, para maid dan Henry yang juga penasaran dengan isi amplop itu kini berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong.

' _**Ayo kita kembali jadi keluarga. Selesaikan salah paham, selesaikan segala masalah, selesaikan hati yang terluka, selesaikan segalanya...ayo kita kembali ke Tan Mansion, kita hidup bersama lagi'**_

_**Tertanda...Luna, SCT**_

Jaejoong menghela nafas setelah membaca isi amplop tersebut, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Henry dan maid maid-nya, "siapkan barang barang kalian, kita pindah ke Tan mansion" Seru Jaejoong dan mulai berjalan menaikki tangga yang menuju kamarnya dan segera menge-pack barang barangnya

Henry menggerutkan dahinya, berjalan mengikuti langkah disamping Jaejoong, "Untuk apa kita pindah?" Tany Henry pada Jaejoong

"untuk menyelesaikan masalah dan untuk mengetahui siapa 'SCT' yang selalu ikut campur dengan keluarga kita" Ujar Jaejoong

"Siap siap, kita akan bertemu kedua Hyungmu!" Ujar Jaejoong lagi meninggalkan Henry yang memasang wajah bingung

"Bukankan Hyungku hanya Siwon?" Gumam Henry pada dirinya sendiri.

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Kris yang baru saja selesai mandi dan berniat menghubungi Tao dikagetkan dengan pesan dengan nomor pribadi, Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnyauntuk beberapa waktu dan segera membuka pesan itu.

'_**Ayo kita kembali jadi keluarga. Selesaikan salah paham, selesaikan segala masalah, selesaikan hati yang terluka, selesaikan segalanya...ayo kita kembali ke Tan Mansion, hita hidup bersama lagi'**_

_**Tertanda...Luna, SCT**_

Kris mencoba berfikir, dari mana SCT tahu kalau dia keluarga Tan...sejujurnya semua yang mengenai data tentang dirinya sudah dipalsukan, Kris juga sudah lama tidak pernah bertemu dengan anggota keluarga yang lain baik itu Appa, Umma, Appa Yun, Umma Jae, Zhoumi, Siwon dan Henry. Kris sudah lama pindah Tan Mansion sejak berumur sepuluh tahun dan memilih tinggal di sebuah tempat yang kini sudah ditempatinya oleh dirinya dan Tao, dan alasan dia pergi dari Tan Mansion adalah...entahlah, rasanya memang ingin terbebas saja

Kris terhenyak kembali dia membaca pesan itu dengan teliti dan mulai berfikir, ada kemungkinan jika dia mendapat pesan ini makan seluruh keluarga Tan dan keluarga Jung ikut kedalamnya...Luna, siapa orang dibalik Luna...

Tao... ada juga kemungkinan Tao juga terkena imbasnya, dengan lincah Kris mencari nama Tao dari kontaknya dan segera menekan tombol hijau dari ponselnya,

Kris menggetuk nakas berusaha menetralkan rasa khawatir hingga beberapa menit akhirnya Tao mengangkat teleponnya,

"Halo Tao! Apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Kris, dari baik ponsel Kris bisa mendengar bunyi ketakutan dan itu membuat Kris makin resah

"Halo Tao! Tao! kau ada disana? Tao!" Seru Kris dengan nada khawatir, tetap saja Kris tidak mendengar seruan Tao dan itu membuat Kris makin frustasi

"Tao! jawab aku! Tao!" Tiba tiba saja panggilan terputus secara sepihak oleh Tao dan itu membuat Kris ada yang tidak beres, berulang kali Kris mencoba mengubungi nomor Tao dan berulang kali juga operator yang menjawab membuat Kris marah, "Brengsek..." Umpat Kris sambil menendang nakas yang berada didepannya

Kris kembali teringat dengan sebuah nama yang bisa membantunya, dengan cepat dia menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga, "Halo, ada apa Kris?" Suara itu menginterupsi Kris yang kini sedang terbawa amarah,

"Halo Kai, aku butuh bantuanmu..." Ujar Kris,

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa?" Tanya Kai

"Siapkan Helikopter menuju korea selatan, secepatnya" Seru Kris

"Ok, aku menunggumu didepan hotel dan Helikopter sudah siap pak," Ujar Kai dengan kekehan

"Baik, tunggu aku dibawah" Secepat kilat Kris memasukkan semua barangnya kedalam koper karena seseorang yang harus dia lindungi menanti.

Tidak peduli pekerjaannya menanti, yang terpenting baginya adalah Tao...hanya Tao ah tidak, bukan hanya Tao tapi juga Baby...

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Hangeng menatap datar lukisan yang berada didepan matanya. Lukisan dengan cat berwarna merah berbau anyir yang kini menghiasi sebuah dinding besar, Hangeng segera duduk diatas sebuah sofa dan berusaha menetralkan rasa kesalnya dengan memijat pelipisnya dan membuang nafas berat. Kembali pemilik sepasang mata teduh itu menatap lukisan aneh didepannya,

'_**Ayo kita kembali jadi keluarga. Selesaikan salah paham, selesaikan segala masalah, selesaikan hati yang terluka, selesaikan segalanya...ayo kita kembali ke Tan Mansion, hita hidup bersama lagi'**_

_**Tertanda...Luna, SCT**_

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin" Ujar Hangeng kembali membuang nafasnya berat

"Aku punya sebuah masalah yang saat ini belum aku ingin selesaikan dengan...Heechul" Ujar Hangeng ragu,

"Luna..." Gumam Hangeng yang kini telah berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk segera memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya kedalam koper untuk segera pergi ke Tan mansion,

Bukan Heechul tujuannya kembali tapi ketiga anaknya dan seorang anak baptisnya yang jadi tujuan. Biarkan urusan Heechul dia pikirkan nanti, rasa rindunya pada ketiga anaknya yang sudah bertahun tahun tidak bisa dia temui lebih Hangeng prioritas.

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

Dilain tempat, Zhoumi masih bisa menikmati beberapa buah donat. Pagi ini baginya sama seperti pagi yang biasanya, tidak ada yang beda hanya saja didepan penglihatannya seekor bangkai ayam menghiasi meja makannya.

Tanpa ada perasaan jijik Zhoumi masih saja meneruskan makannya sambil memperhatikan para lalat mengerubungi bangkai ayam didepannya, tanpa ada niatan menyingkirkannya.

Duduk diatas kursi makan dengan mengangkat kedua kakinya hingga menyentuh bahu, pemandangan lalat yang bergerombol tidak menyurutkan Zhoumi untuk segera ketoilet untuk memuntahkan sarapan manisnya,

Keadaan masih hening sebelum Yunho terlihat dari daun pintu dengan mulut mengguap lebar dan masih merentangkan tanganya yang kaku.

"Mi...kau ada di-" Belum selesai Yunho menyelesaikan ucapannya kini pemandangan tak sedap mata terpampan didepan penglihanya. Yunho segera melangkah mendekati meja makan dan dengan mata yang berkilat marah Yunho segera membuang bangkai ayam itu pergi dari hadapannya,

"Mi...ada apa denganmu?" Terlihat wajah yang sebelumnya marah kini mulai melembut, Yunho segera mencuci kedua tangannya sebelum mendekati Zhoumi.

Perasaan jijik kembali menyergap kedalam perasaan Yunho saat Zhoumi tidak memakan donatnya dan malah bermain main dengan darah dari bangkai ayam yang baru saja dibuangnya entah kemana. Darah ayam yang kini sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam dan berbau amis itu menetes sampai kelantai,

"Ayo kita kembali Mi, kau sudah sepuluh tahun hanya bertemu denganku saja. Memangnya selama ini kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Heechul, Siwon, Yi Fan dan Hangeng...kau juga tidak pernah melihat Henry-ku" Zhoumi menenggok kearah Yunho yang telah meneteskan air matanya dan jatuh kelantai.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Zhoumi, bukan hanya insiden ayam mati saja yang dilakukan oleh orang yang tidak dikenal itu mulai dari memecahkan semua kaca yang ada dan juga mencoret dinding putih dengan merah amis yang kini dikerubungi juga oleh lalat.

Yunho menyeka air matanya dan menarik tangan Zhoumi yang berlumuran darah bangkai ayam,"Entahlah, biar aku periksa CCTV sebelum itu cuci tanganmu dulu"

Zhoumi seperti boneka. Terlihat hidup tapi sebenarnya mati. Tidak bergerak tanpa perintah, mengikuti orang yang dia percayai.

Setelah mencuci bersih tangan Zhoumi, Yunho segera mengeringkannya dengan handuk yang menggantung "kita akan kembali, jadi persiapkan dirimu" dan setelahnya Zhoumi di tinggal Yunho sendirian di dalam kamar mandi,

Tidak melakukan apa apa, hanya berdiri dengan tatapan kosong... teringat dengan sesuatu yang dia temukan didalam perut ayam tadi, Zhoumi mengeluarkan selembar kertas didalam sakunya

'_**Ayo kita kembali jadi keluarga. Selesaikan salah paham, selesaikan segala masalah, selesaikan hati yang terluka, selesaikan segalanya...ayo kita kembali ke Tan Mansion, hita hidup bersama lagi'**_

_**Tertanda...Luna, SCT**_

Yunho kembali terlihat dari arah pintu dengan membawa satu steel pakaian, "Cepat mandi dan kita kembali bertemu keluargamu" Zhoumi tidak tahu harus mengangguk atau menggeleng, walaupun begitu dia tetap menerima pakaian yang dibawa Yunho dan mulai menyalakan shower, Yunho segera meninggalkan Zhoumi sendirian

"Mi...kau mau pakai topi koalamu tidak?"

"Hendry...,"

AND

OR

TBC

I DON'T KNOW

Update! Broh, sorry bagi loe semua yang mau baca atau numpang baca atau lewat baca atau yang nunggu cerita gueeee~~~!

Keterlambatan gue update dikarenakan perpisahan gue di jogjakarta, dimana gue gak bisa sama sekali bawa laptop. Gue terlalu serius dengan liburan gue, sampai sampai melupakan hobi gue.

Untuk cuap cuap gue saat ini gue bakal menceritakan perpisahan gue yang gak banget, mulai dari dibus yang nonton film yang ada adegan diatas umur, kelas sebelah yang kesurupan pas jam tengah malam...katanya tuh ada bunyi kokok ayam yang aneh, malioboro yang gak ada sepi sepinya, dan acara saweran di sekolah lain pas gue sarapan jam 5 pagi gila... itulah liburan gue yang gak banget deh...

Ok, bagi gue yang paling aneh adalah kesurupan. Mungkin bagi loe yang tukang tidur seperti gue gak pernah ngerasain atau punya feeling seperti itu yang ada dari jam delapan malem sampai jam lima pagi gue ngeluh masih ngantuk sementara temen temen gue yang lain pada ketakutan gak bisa tidur,

Di cerita ini ada Henry dan Hendry. Mereka orangnya beda, kalau Hendry itu masa lalu Zhoumi tapi kalau Henry itu anak dari Yunho sama Jaejoong.

Di sini ada XXXchat. Com, itu adalah situs bagi anggota Luna. Luna itu organisasi yang cara mereka bertemu dengan menggunakan situs tersebut,

Bagi kalian yang kurang ngerti apa cerita gue, monggo PM gue

Ok, sekian cuap cuap gue~~~ oh, iya info-in gue kalau komik Black Butler udah keluar

**Good Guy**

/|\

/o|o\

"Aku yakin Luna ada disekitar kita"

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali Kyu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin feeling Ming"

"dasar bodoh"

.

.

_BlackPanter_: Aku adalah anggota Luna kedua,

_Prince_Sea_: Siapa yang merekrutmu?

_BlackPanter_: Salah satu keluarga Tan,

Aku direkrut melalui email

_Prince_Sea_: Aku juga

.

.

"kau siapa?"

"Kau sendiri siapa, bocah albino?"

"Henry, perkenalkan ini Hyungku namanya Zhoumi"

"Hyung?"

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur jika namamu Tan Yi Fan?"

"Namaku Kris, hanya Kris"

"Lalu siapa ini?"

"I-itu aku..."

"Lalu kenapa tidak jujur padaku?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau mengetahui sejarah keluarga Tan yang mulai haus darah"

"A-apa?"

.

.

"Mi...ayo naik ke tepi, kau sudah dua jam berendam didalam air...bibirmu itu sudah membiru"

"Appa, biarkan saja si keras kepala itu"

"Tapi nanti Mimi-"

"Biarkan saja dia, kalau jatuh sakit dia juga yang merasakan"

#Thanks#

To: Hibiki Kurenai, ZoeKyu, KyuKi Yanagishita, Ajib4ff, NursanitaIS, Kang Hyun Yoo, PutchanC, Vickykezia23, Ryu, Peach Panda, AngElf0118, Ayulopetyas11, Dian deer, Azura Lynn Gee, ChrisAidenicKey

#Thanks All#


End file.
